Le Peintre sans visage
by Lady Pole
Summary: DMHP Lemon plus tard...  Harry et Voldemort ont disparu durant la bataille finale... Les gens recommencent à vivre mais Draco, qui a refait sa vie, n'arrive pas à L'oublier totallement... Et qui est ce mystérieux nouveau peintre qui interesse tout Londres
1. Cauchemars

**Titre : LE PEINTRE SANS VISAGE**

**Auteur : Lady Pole**

**Rating : M, mais plus tard (mesure de sécurité dirons-nous).**

**Pairing : HP/DM -**

**Spoilers : Il n'y a PAS de spoiler Tome 7 bien que cette histoire se situe bien après le tome 7... Lisez sans craintes !**

**Genre : Slash (yaoi plus tard), romance, romance et romance nn.**

**Disclaimer : Nous avons signé les contrats il y a une heure. Désormais, Harry et Draco m'appartiennent ! \o/ Béh oui, JKR n'en a plus besoin… Vous me croyez pas ? Vous avez raison :'( Bon tout appartient encore à la madame.**

**Summary : Cf. Intro de la fic :') [avant la première « »**

**Note : Merci à SamaraXX de m'avoir donnée l'envie d'écrire une fic… Celle-ci est ma toute première et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… J'y mêle romance, magie et peinture… Bonne lecture !**

**Note 2 : Désolée si c'est trop mielleux parfois, mais je viens de finir le tome 7... (il n'y a toujours pas de spoilers ).**

**Note 3 : Pas de bêta, donc désolée pour les fautes d'ortho et de gramm' :'( J'en trouverai bien une (ou un, certes) ! **

* * *

**I Cauchemars **

Une lumière blanche, intense. Une explosion retentissante. Un nuage de cendre.

Et puis plus rien.

Harry Potter est mort, en emportant avec lui Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Peu à peu, les gens réapprennent à vivre normalement, mais non sans crainte. Voldemort est-il _vraiment _mort ? Ou compte-t-il une nouvelle fois réapparaître ? Rien ne permet de le dire…

On pleure le Survivant. Mais très vite, on l'oubli. Après tout, la vie continue. Enfin, pour presque tout le monde.

Draco Malefoy a refait sa vie. Il s'est marié, il est lavé, blanchit de tout soupçon. Il travaille à son compte, il donne des cours particuliers de Magie. Les années passent…

Et un jour, un jeune peintre fait son apparition en ville. Tout Londres s'intéresse à lui, à sont extraordinaire talent, mais le mystère reste entier autour de ce jeune homme qui reste cloîtré chez lui, dont personne ne connaît l'identité…

Une nouvelle fois, il avait fait ce cauchemar. Et à chaque fois, il se réveillait en sueur.

Draco Malefoy s'assît sur le bord de son lit. Il était quatre heures du matin, et dans moins de trois, il devrait se lever pour aller travailler. Presque chaque nuit, il était réveillé par ses vieux fantômes qui refusaient de le laisser vivre. A moins que cela ne soit lui qui s'en empêcha lui-même.

La guerre est une chose affreuse. Il est fort étrange qu'un évènement aussi terrible, atroce, qui voit s'entretuer deux camps formés d'Hommes prêts à se sacrifier la plus part du temps pour la volonté d'un seul, soit représenté en un si petit mot. Guerre. Au sens de Draco Malefoy, cela devrait être toute une phrase, voire plusieurs.

Mais quelque soit les atrocités commises en ce monde, la vie continue. Certes, personne n'oubli. Comment pourrait-ce en être autrement ? Ces évènements sont gravés à jamais dans les mémoires, même si ils sont souvent mis de côtés. Draco Malefoy, lui, ne pourra jamais oublier. Ses cauchemars… Cela le réveillait chaque nuit…

Il reposa sa tête sur ses oreillers, en espérant pouvoir dormir les quelques heures qui lui restaient sans rêves tourmenteurs. Hélas, il avait peu d'espoir…

_Une bataille opposant Sorciers et Sorciers pourrait paraître artistique. C'est du moins ce dont se souvenait Draco Malefoy. Maintenant que tout cela était passé, il voyait les choses avec du recul, de la hauteur, et cela littéralement. Il vivait différemment ses rêves. Parfois parmi les combattants, parfois parmi les oiseaux, surplombant le tout._

_Quand il était parmi eux, il se disait à chaque fois que cette bataille -qui fût décisive-, était comme la matérialisation d'un tableau de Dali, mélangé à l'un de Matisse. Les formes, les objets, les sujets psychédéliques du maître incontesté du surréalisme fusionné aux couleurs flamboyantes du fauviste. Quoi de plus fascinant ? Oui, Draco aurait pu regarder ça pendant des heures… S'il n'oubliait pas qui était en bas et ce qu'ils faisaient._

_Draco Malefoy ne se souvenait pas parfaitement bien de cette bataille. Des sensations lui revenaient, parfois des détails insignifiants, mais rien de bien significatif. Le début restait vague, le milieu proprement dit encore plus. Mais la fin…jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. C'était la fin de la guerre, la fin de la Terreur, mais aussi la fin de son cœur pour lui._

_Draco Malefoy était tombé amoureux de Harry Potter le jour où il s'était mis à penser autrement. Au moment où il avait refusé de devenir un Mangemort et s'était pleinement engagé dans la guerre pour la liberté. Jamais il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments... Savoir que s'il survivait, il pourrait le revoir. Voilà ce qui lui avait permis de rester en vie. Les sortilèges fusaient autour de lui, le manquant de peu. Un enchevêtrements de couleurs vives, de sons… Un feu d'artifice pour les yeux et pour l'esprit…_

_Les hommes et les femmes tombaient, amis et ennemis. Le ciel n'était plus distinguable, l'horizon non plus. Il y avait trop de corps sur le sol, trop de sortilèges lancés au hasard. Plus les heures passaient et plus les pensées changeaient. Il n'était plus question de détruire l'ennemi, mais de rester en vie. Et pour cela, il fallait frapper le premier et le plus vite possible…Draco voyait s'effondrer de nombreuses personnes à ses côtés. A chaque fois il se demandait si ce serait lui le prochain… Si Voldemort venait de tuer Harry, si c'était la fin…_

_Personne ne sut vraiment combien de temps avait duré la bataille finale. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est que personne n'en était sorti indemne. Draco se souvenait de cette grande lumière blanche… Elle avait duré plusieurs longues secondes, durant lesquelles tout le monde s'était arrêté de se battre. Les sortilèges ne sifflaient plus, les couleurs s'évanouissaient. Des centaines d'yeux étaient braqués au loin, vers la source de la lumière. Puis il y eut l'explosion. _

_Par miracle, il n'y eut aucune victime à cause d'elle. L'explosion -mais en était-ce vraiment une ?- ne semblait avoir existé que pour tuer deux uniques personnes… Les gens les plus proches étaient tombés dans le coma, tous sans exception et à leur réveil, ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien. Ils ne savaient pas qui l'avait provoqué, pourquoi et si l'un des deux était survivant…_

_Le mystère resta entier et de l'avis de beaucoup de monde, il le restera toujours._

_Chaque nuit, Draco se réveillait juste après cette explosion. Elle ne signifiait pas pour lui juste la fin de la guerre… Alors qu'elle avait brillé de miles feux, elle avait réduit à néant ses espoirs d'amour. Elle avait éteint à jamais la flamme qui menaçait de s'éteindre à la moindre brise de vent. Comme un surplus de lumière, un surplus d'amour._

_  
_

Le soleil était en train de se lever. Quelques rayons filtraient à travers les volets à demi fermé de la chambre de Draco et Pansy Malefoy. Malgré le fait qu'il soit tôt, les deux mariés étaient réveillés, chacun tourné de leur côté du lit, les yeux grand ouverts, ne faisant aucun geste. Comme chaque matin, ils s'accordaient un moment de réflexion avant de commencer la journée. Quelques minutes pour faire le point… Lentement, après avoir doucement soupiré, Pansy se retourna et se colla contre le dos de son mari. Draco ne bougea pas et ne fit aucun commentaire : depuis déjà deux ans, c'était devenu un rituel entre eux. Dans quelques secondes, il le savait, Pansy allait lui faire un léger baiser sur la joue, signe que c'était l'heure se lever…

Draco appréciait ce moment de complicité entre Pansy et lui. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Pansy mais il l'aimait quand même. C'était une belle femme, sûre d'elle, indépendante, mais aussi d'une très grande douceur par moment. Ils s'étaient mariés à la fin de la guerre. En faisant cela, Draco espérait pouvoir enfouir ses sentiments à jamais au plus profond de son cœur.

Draco serra brièvement la main de sa femme, déposa un baiser dessus et se leva. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain alors que Pansy se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle était vendeuse dans une petite boutique sur le chemin de Traverse. Son mari lui répétait assez souvent qu'elle pourrait faire beaucoup mieux, monter sa propre affaire par exemple, mais cela ne la tentait pas. Sa modeste place lui convenait particulièrement. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle aimait être en contact avec les gens sans trop avoir malgré tout de grandes responsabilités.

Draco sortit de sa douche et s'habilla. D'un geste précis, il noua sa cravate en se regardant dans la glace. Il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds, assez clair, et ses yeux gris. Certaines personnes lui avait confié, non sans gêne, que son regard effrayait parfois. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Draco n'en avait pas conscience, il ne le faisait jamais volontairement. Il savait juste que le gris de ses yeux était très particulier. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'autres de toute sa vie, avec une couleur si unique…

Draco, correctement habillé et rasé comme toujours, sortit de la salle de bain. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Pansy qui faisait griller du bacon dans la poêle. Seule elle en mangeait. Le petit-déjeuner de Draco était déjà préparé et sur la table. Un café, sans sucre et bien noir, accompagné d'un toast grillé et nature. Le lundi, il ne mangeait presque rien. Il avait rendez-vous avec la vieille Grifilda pendant deux heures et il n'avait jamais le cœur de refuser le petit-déjeuner qu'elle lui proposait systématiquement, une lueur maternelle au fond des yeux…

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Draco tentait d'enseigner à Grifilda le sortilège d'Attraction. Elle n'avait malheureusement jamais pu aller à Poudlard, et bien qu'une sorcière très douée, il était assez difficile à son âge d'apprendre un sortilège qui demandait autant de concentration. Tout en grimaçant (elle se pinçait la lèvre dans une mimique attendrissante), Grifilda s'efforçait d'amener à elle ses pilules pour le cœur qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ceux-ci voltigeaient gentiment. A la moindre seconde, Draco s'attendait à ce que la boite s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol (au moins, pensais Draco, je pourrais lui faire réviser son sortilège de Regroupement quand les pilules rouleraient de partout). Mais Grifilda tint bon, elle grogna et la boite finit par arriver dans sa main. Elle s'effondra un peu plus dans son siège en soupirant. Draco se retint d'applaudir mais lui fit un sourire radieux. Il sortit par la même occasion une petite barre de chocolat allégée qu'il proposa à la vieille sorcière. Elle déchira le papier bleuté avec gourmandise.

-Bravo, Grifilda, la complimenta Draco. Syrcomen Bergamott a mis la journée avant de réaliser convenablement ce sort et vous, vous y arrivez en une heure ! Vous êtes une femme vraiment étonnante.

Elle lui fit un pale sourire.

-Vous êtes gentil, Draco. Mais je suis épuisée. Vraiment épuisée.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence régna. Draco s'aperçu que la vieille femme semblait réfléchir, comme si elle était plongée dans un souvenir nostalgique et plaisant. Un sourire triste apparaissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ne cillait plus. Elle finit par dire d'une voix mécanique :

-Alors, professeur ? Quel est notre prochain objet d'étude ? J'aimerai bien savoir s'il est possible de vider sa vessie instantanément. Les toilettes sont si loin de ma chambre, et ma sciatique me fait de plus en plus mal…

Draco pouffa de rire devant l'espièglerie de la vieille femme. Il lui répondit qu'un tel sort existait mais qu'il était très dangereux et qu'il fallait être extrêmement précis lorsqu'on « relâchait » le sortilège à l'endroit adéquat. Il lui promis néanmoins de le lui enseigner lorsqu'il la jugerait prête. Griselda grogna mais ne dit mot.

-Maintenant, murmura Draco, j'aimerais que nous revoyons les différents mouvements du poignet que nous avons vu la séance dernière.

Pendant dix minutes (particulièrement ennuyeuses selon Grifilda qui faisait une moue boudeuse), la sorcière fit divers mouvement du poignet avec sa baguette. Elle connaissait ces mouvements par cœur, mais selon Draco, il était bon de les rappeler assez souvent. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de sortilèges ratés qui provoquaient des désastres juste parce que le lanceur n'avait pas le poignet assez souple ou parce qu'il avait fait le mauvais mouvement… Un souvenir particulier lui revint en tête. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui, selon sa compagne, avait de sérieuses lacunes, avavait loupé son sortilège d'Élongation. Il avait jeté le sortilège d'un coup sec, tout en jetant un regard méprisant à la carotte qu'il devait étirer. Le résultat avait été catastrophique. Le sortilège qui sifflait comme une marmite avait tout simplement rebondit sur la carotte puis sur les murs, les fauteuils et tous les autres objets présent dans la pièce, causant un vrai désastre. Au bout de dix minutes, alors que Draco et son élève étaient cachés sous une table qui menaçaient de tomber en miettes au moindre instant , le sortilège fou avait démolis une fenêtre et s'était tout simplement enfuis. La presse avait ensuite relaté plusieurs incidents inédits et inexplicables que Draco croyait dut au sortilège raté, mais jamais il n'en parla. Il se contentait d'en rire alors que les gens évoquaient des théories de plus en plus farfelues à ce sujet. Et si c'était tout simplement une Licromentule Vénusienne, comme l'avait gentiment suggérée Luna Lovegood ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco ne s'occupait presque plus de son élève. Elle lui lança un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé, avant de lui demander d'une voix forte :

-Dites-moi mon enfant, à quoi pensez-vous ?

Il sursauta et la regarda fixement pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis un long sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Et vous ?

-Comment ça, moi, demanda la vieille femme ?

-Tout à l'heure, vous étiez vraiment perdue dans vos pensées… Je n'ai pas osé vous déranger mais vous sembliez revivre un souvenir…

-Ah, oui, répondit simplement Griselda qui venait de comprendre à quoi Draco faisait allusion. Je me suis simplement rappelé de la fois où j'ai rencontré ce pauvre garçon., avant _ ce jour…_

-Quel pauvre garçon, interrogea Draco d'une voix prudente ?

Grifilda inspira et entreprit de lui raconter.

Pansy Malefoy faisait tourner entre ses doigts une longue plume argentée tout en fixant une mouche voltiger gaiement depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Il était bientôt midi et presque aucun client n'était passé. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Les comptes étaient fait, l'inventaire avait été effectué la semaine précédente et tout était impeccablement rangé. Heureusement, ce serait bientôt sa pause et elle pourrait allé déjeuner tranquillement tandis qu'on la remplacerait. Sa collègue transplana sur le seuil et entra, faisant tinter un carillon magique. Celui-ci proposait une musique différente pour chaque personne, un peu comme les odeurs de l'Amortentia.

-Bonjour, Pansy. C'est calme on dirait, non ?

L'interpellée ne lui accorda pas un regard et lui répondit d'une voix monocorde :

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je suis là depuis neuf heure et j'ai eut en tout et pour tout trois clients. Le premier cherchait une nouvelle plume, cela nous prit trois minutes. Le deuxième désirait un stock de parchemins vierge pour sa fille qui comptait réviser ses BUSE pendant le mois d'août. Encore moins de temps. Et le troisième voulait simplement une glace à la menthe. Il avait trois ans et sa mère confuse est venue le cherche en se rependant en excuses immédiatement. Trente secondes.

Elle soupira.

-Sinon, comment vas-tu, Wiena ?

-Pas trop mal. Assez mal dormi à cause de toutes ces fêtes en l'honneur de Harry Potter. Il est né le 31 juillet, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais, mais lui et moi n'avons jamais été particulièrement intime lorsque nous étions étudiants à Poudlard. C'était un petit arrogant.

-Oh, Pansy ! Comment peux-tu… s'outragea Wiena.

-C'était un petit arrogant imbu de lui-même s'exclama Pansy avec une hargne nouvelle qui la surpris elle-même, tout en cassant sa plume dans sa main. Un immonde petit Gryffondor qui ne valait pas la moitié de l'intérêt qu'on lui portait.

Elles se turent toutes les deux. Finalement, Pansy ajouta comme à contrecœur :

-Néanmoins, je suis conscience de ce qu'il à fait, et lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Je sais que c'est grâce à lui que nous pouvons vivre heureux aujourd'hui. Et malgré nos différentes passés, je l'en remercie.

Elle lança un regard doux à sa collègue et amie qui lui fit un mince sourire.

-Bon, murmura Pansy. Quelque chose de neuf sinon ?

-Je ne crois pas. Tiens, voilà le journal si tu veux, je viens de le terminer. Au cas ou il n'y aurait personne cette après-midi…

-Laisse-le la, répondit Pansy en montrant le comptoir du doigt. Je prends ma pause et s'il n'y a vraiment personne, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil. J'y vais, merci !

La jeune femme attrapa son sac et sortit précipitamment de la boutique. Durant le trajet qui la menait vers l'auberge _Ambroisie_, elle s'insulta mentalement de s'être laissé emportée de la sorte. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que sa colère ressorte alors qu'elle croyait l'avoir oubliée ? Et pourquoi s'était-elle sentie obliger de s'excuser, d'en rajouter, alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas un traître mot ?

Elle grogna et poussa la porte d'entrée de l'auberge. Elle commanda la même chose que tous les jours, un sandwich au corned-beef et s'installa confortablement sur un siège molletonneux au fond de la salle, collée à la fenêtre, regardant les passants. Elle aimait regarder les gens entrer et sortir des boutiques. Les mains vides puis chargées de paquets. Elle dévisagea certaines personnes, en reconnaissant d'autres au moindre coup d'œil.

Son repas arriva. Elle le mangea tranquillement alors qu'elle se demandait ce que faisait son mari.

Draco enseignait à présent le maléfice du Grognement à un vieux sorcier aveugle. Il avait été agressé par les Mangemort pendant la première guerre et avait perdu la vue définitivement. Il était parfois embêté par les gamins de son quartier qui aimait lui lancer des œufs de doxy pourris sur la porte. Il avait donc demander à Draco de lui enseigner ce sortilège qui produisait des hurlements de chiens et de loups fort inquiétants et surtout, réalistes pour des gamins de 8 ans qui n'allaient pas encore à Poudlard.

Alors que le vieille homme, extrêmement désireux d'apprendre donc très concentré, faisait et refaisait les mouvements de poignets que Draco lui mimait, celui-ci se repassait dans la tête ce que la vielle, mais au combien adorable, Grifilda lui avait rapporté. Il entendait encore sa voix dans sa tête lui raconter cette histoire…

_« C'était deux jours avant la bataille finale. Il faisait gris et je soupçonnais qu'il se mette à neiger malgré la saison. Ma petite chienne, Kiki qui nous a maintenant quittés, désirait sortir. J'ai donc attrapé sa laisse et oubliant les règles de sécurité, suis sortie dehors. Je l'ai accompagnée dans le parc où elle s'est amusée joyeusement. Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de sortir ces deniers temps et moi non plus…_

_Il faisait très froid dans le parc. Terriblement froid. Alors que Kiki revenait vers moi en jappant, j'ai remarqué que l'eau de la petite fontaine, qui se trouvait au centre du parc, s'était mise à geler. J'étais peut-être vieille et inculte, mais j'avais lu attentivement les brochures du Ministère. Il y avait des Detraqueurs tout prêt. En réalisant ça, j'ai tout de suite senti en moi le désespoir et la peur… J'étais seule, faible, une proie facile…_

_Quand il est arrivé. Il est sortit de nulle part et à hurler une formule que je n'ai pas retenue. Quelque chose de très grand, majestueux, brillant et beau est alors apparut. Un animal, c'était un cerf je crois. Il a foncé sur les créatures encapuchonnées qui venait d'arriver. Il y devait y en avoir une dizaine et ils sont tous partis les uns après les autres._

_La chaleur est revenu petit à petit et j'ai commencé à me sentir mieux. J'ai cherché des yeux la personne qui m'avait sauvée mais je n'ai vu personne, sinon mon reflet dans l'eau qui avait recommencé à couler… Je voulais vraiment remercier mon sauveur. Alors je me suis mis à le chercher. Je l'ai vite trouver. Il était assis sur un banc, sa baguette encore à la main, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. De loin, je devinais qu'il pleurait._

_J'étais encore assez secouée par les créatures. Je me suis approchée doucement de lui en tremblotant et me suis installée sans un mot. Ses sanglots étaient à peine perceptibles mais je sentais une profonde détresse émaner de lui. En voyant un bout de sa cicatrice j'ai compris qui était ce jeune homme. Et j'ai aussi compris que personne ne pouvait l'aider, et encore moins moi._

_Tout en posant ma main sur son dos, je me suis demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Mais je ne lui ai posé aucune question. Il n'a pas non plus réagis au contact de mes doigts sur son dos. Nous sommes restés quelques secondes sans bouger, le silence entrecoupés par ses spasmes de tristesse. Puis il a levé ses yeux vers moi. Ses yeux… les plus beaux et les plus émouvants que j'ai jamais vu. Ils reflétaient tant d'émotions contradictoires, mais si fortes, que j'ai faillis défaillir. Je lui ai fais un sourire triste. Je pense qu'il a vu de la bonté dans mon regard._

_Il s'est jeté dans mes bras et à pleurer encore plus fort, sans retenue. Je l'ai serrée le plus fort possible, sachant que je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre pour ce garçon aux responsabilités si disproportionnées pour son age, sinon lui offrir mon amour et du réconfort. Peu à peu, ses pleurs se sont arrêtés. Je me suis détachée de lui. Il m'a sourit et j'ai caressé sa joue. Nous nous sommes levés en même temps et en voyant ma chienne aboyer joyeusement devant lui, j'ai remarqué que toute tristesse avait disparu de son regard._

_Il a caressé Kiki et a reposé ses yeux sur moi. De toute notre rencontre, nous n'avons échangé un mot. Dans ses yeux j'arrivais à lire de la gratitude, et seulement cela. Il s'est alors retourné et moi de même, pour partir de notre côté. J'avais fais ce que j'avais pu. Lui, il lui restait tout à faire. Je suis retournée dans mon appartement et lui Dieu sait où._

_Deux jours plus tard, il emportait Vous-savez-qui avec lui. »_

_  
_

La pause de Pansy étant terminée, la jeune femme était retournée d'un pas maussade à la boutique de papeterie. Elle adorait son travail… lorsqu'il y avait des clients. Sinon, c'était d'un ennui mortel. Pansy entra dans la boutique et après de départ de Wiena (elle ne s'occupait que des pauses à cause de son bébé d'un an et demi), s'installa sur son siège derrière le comptoir. Elle devait recevoir un paiement d'une grosse commande cette après-midi mais sinon, elle n'avait rien de prévu… Pansy grogna.

D'un geste rageur, elle déplia le journal. Elle n'accorda qu'un coup d'œil distrait aux gros titres et aux longs articles. Ils ne l'intéressaient jamais. Non, généralement, elle trouvait son bonheur dans les tous petits articles qui se trouvaient à la fin du journal. Elle les parcourut du regard et tomba sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Un tout petit article, perdu au milieu des numéros du loto (le journal était moldu).

L'article en question parlait d'un jeune peintre. Selon l'auteur de l'article, il possédait un don pour la peinture et le dessin indiscutable. Hélas, c'était un clochard qui ne sortait jamais de son atelier délabré, dans l'unes des rues les plus reculées de Londres. Pansy était sûre que presque personne ne ferait attention à cette article. Néanmoins, elle en fut très intriguée.

Pansy avait une tante éloignée d'origine moldu (elle ne s'en était jamais vantée). C'était une professeur, elle enseignait l'Art dans divers établissements. Pansy avait toujours gardé le contact avec sa vieille tante qui l'avait initié à l'Art moldu. La jeune sorcière possédait maintenant une solide culture générale artistique et pourrait se fondre dans n'importe quel vernissage moldu.

_J'irai y faire un tour_, se dit Pansy, _en lisant dans le journal l'endroit où l'on pouvait trouver l'artiste. Après tout, il s'agit peut-être d'un futur génie…_

Amusée, oubliant la saute d'humeur de la matinée, elle nota dans son agenda quelques mots.

Draco rentra chez lui une bonne heure avant sa femme. Habituellement, lorsqu'il finissait plus tôt qu'elle, il allait la rejoindre et ils allaient manger ensemble quelque part. Mais ce soir, il n'en avait pas envie. Pendant toute la journée, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce que Grifilda lui avait dit. D'anciens souvenirs qu'il avait enfouit au plus profond de son esprit resurgissaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Alors qu'il croyait s'être crée une petite vie tranquille et heureuse, le passé cherchait à le rattraper.

Il entra d'un pas vif dans son salon aux tons de bruns et de rouges et alluma la chaîne stéréo. Il brancha la musique, _Swan Lake _de Tchaïkovski, et monta le volume. Les notes de musiques surgirent avec force partout dans la pièce. Le ton mélancolique de la mélodie avait le don d'envoûter Draco à chaque fois… Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne marcha pas. Les mêmes pensées envahissaient sa tête.

Il attrapa la télécommande et appuya de plus en plus fort pour monter le volume. La musique pulsait dans sa tête, lui brisant les tympans. Mais il s'en fichait. S'il devait se faire mal pour oublier tout ça, il monterait encore plus le volume s'il le pouvait. Il regretta d'avoir demandé à Grifilda ce qu'elle pensait…

La musique tourna en boucle pendant une heure, avant que Pansy ne rentre. Elle fut surprise par la musique hurlante, mais ne posa aucune question à son mari. Elle avait appris à accepter ses excentricités sans commentaire, il pouvait être très méchant si on lui posait trop de questions… Mais cela ne lui empêchait pas d'être inquiète pour lui.

Ils se couchèrent tous les deux sans un mot. Cette fois-ci, Draco était certain que ses cauchemars allaient le traquer, et avec encore plus de volonté. Pansy elle, s'endormit l'esprit tranquille : demain, elle irait voir ce mystérieux peintre qui l'intriguait tant, sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison.


	2. Seulement des hommes

-1**Titre : LE PEINTRE SANS VISAGE**

**Auteur : Lady Pole**

**Rating : M, mais plus tard (mesure de sécurité dirons-nous).**

**Pairing : HP/DM -**

**Spoilers : Il n'y a PAS de spoiler Tome 7 bien que cette histoire se situe bien après le tome 7... Lisez sans craintes !**

**Genre : Slash (yaoi plus tard), romance, romance et romance nn.**

**Disclaimer : Nous avons signé les contrats il y a une heure. Désormais, Harry et Draco m'appartiennent ! \o/ Béh oui, JKR n'en a plus besoin… Vous me croyez pas ? Vous avez raison :'( Bon tout appartient encore à la madame.**

**Summary : Cf. Intro de la fic :') [premier chap'**

**Note : Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Le mystérieux peintre fait son apparition…**

**Note 2 : J'ai remarqué que rejetait les étoiles et les tirets (enfin chez moi 0.o)… Tant pis, je ferai autrement ! **

**Note 2 : Toujours pas de bêta, donc des fautes '.**

**RAR :**

**Adénoïde : Merci pour ta Review même si je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi tu parles pour Harry… tu m'éclaires ? Quant à Draco ce que tu dis est exact mais il va se rattraper (enfin progressivement).**

**Faucheuse : La suite ? La voici ! Merci pour ta Review et bonne lecture .**

* * *

**II Seulement des hommes.**

Pansy Malefoy regarda d'un air sévère la façade du pub nommé _Le bon Goulot. _Il était bientôt huit heure du matin et il faisait déjà une chaleur étouffante. Il était encore tôt, elle ne tenait pas à réveiller l'artiste et ne pas avoir d'entretien à cause de cela. Elle entra donc dans le pub, le seul qu'elle avait trouvé à quinze lieux à la ronde, et s'assit à une table. Elle commanda un thé bien chaud. Rien n'est plus désaltérant., selon elle.

Alors qu'un serveur posait devant elle une tasse remplit du liquide fumant ainsi qu'une cuillère à café à l'aspect douteux, elle sortit de son sac l'article qu'elle avait soigneusement découpé dans le journal. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça : aller à la rencontre d'un artiste, quel qu'il soit. D'habitude, elle se contentait de lire les nouvelles artistiques dans divers magazines et c'était tout. Alors pourquoi le faisait-elle maintenant ?

Elle n'avait rien dit à son mari car elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'Art et qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Il lui aurait rit au nez si elle lui avait dit qu'elle se rendait dans un des coins les plus mal famés de Londres pour rencontrer un clochard qui ne manquerait pas d'essayer de lui soutirer de l'argent. Si ça se trouve, l'homme n'avait aucun talent. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Pansy. Ce qui comptait pour elle en ce moment, c'était _agir._

Voilà deux ans qu'elle était mariée à Draco. Elle l'aimait profondément, ça elle en était certaine. Mais elle était moins sure d'elle maintenant que ces années étaient passées, après avoir dit « oui » au prêtre qui les avait mariés. Durant deux longues années, vingt-quatre mois, sa vie n'avait été que routine et banalité. Le matin elle se levait, préparait le petit-déjeuner, allait travailler. Le soir ils allaient parfois manger quelque part mais c'était tout. Depuis son mariage, elle n'avait rien fait _d'excitant. _

Et partir à la recherche d'une nouvelle étoile, même si les chances étaient minces, était l'aventure que Pansy avait toujours rêvé. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert le monde de l'Art, elle avait toujours désiré tomber sur un artiste méconnu et le faire découvrir au monde entier. Être _la personne _qui toucherait les gens par milliers, même si ce n'était pas elle l'artiste. Elle ne peignait pas. Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle recherchait. Ni la gloire, ni l'argent. Juste participer à l'évolution du monde artistique.

Pansy savait qu'elle allait être terriblement déçue et qu'elle rentrerait chez elle encore plus maussade qu'avant. Mais quelle importance ? Il y avait toujours une chance… Il fallait qu'elle la saisisse, quel qu'en soit le prix final. Elle but son thé brûlant à petites gorgées. Il était aux fruits. Elle détestait ça. On était en Angleterre, bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit à un thé bien anglais ?

Pansy Parkinson aurait fait un scandale et aurait demandé qu'on lui change son thé. Pansy Malefoy quant à elle décida de ne rien dire. Elle ne termina pas son thé et jeta quelques pièces sur la table avant de sortir. Elle avait un but à atteindre et bien vite, le thé indigeste sortit de son esprit.

**…**

Draco Malefoy pestait. Des jurons sortaient de sa bouche à flot continu. Comment osait-il ? Le petit impertinent ! Il était son professeur, un adulte ! Et lui n'était qu'un sorcier à peine majeur, de surcroît ! Alors, comment osait-il l'insulter de la sorte ?

Le jeune blond était sortit du 12 Horster Avenue d'un pas furieux, augmentant la force du claquement de la porte derrière lui grâce à un sortilège. Il entendit juste après un bruit de verre brisé mais n'en avait que faire. Et qu'il ne lui envoie pas la facture surtout ! Lui en revanche, recevrait la sienne. Salée, avec les intérêts et les frais de dédommagement.

Dix minutes plus tôt, Draco était en train de tenter d'apprendre le sortilège du Dédoublement à un jeune homme du nom de Marcelius Trenton. Avec patience, Draco lui expliquait que le mouvement du poignet (encore !) devait être extrêmement précis et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas précipiter les choses. Le garçon, l'écoutant à peine, avait murmuré la formule en s'emmêlant dans les mouvements. Le résultat fut immédiat : la plume qu'il était censé dédoubler explosa, éclatant par la même occasion un pot d'encre situé tout prêt de Draco. Son magnifique costume de lin blanc fut aspergé par le liquide noirâtre.

Ce qu'entendit Draco juste après l'outragea tellement qu'il en avait encore les oreilles qui sifflaient. Le garçon l'avait accusé, _lui_, Draco Malefoy, d'être responsable de ce désastre ! Draco avait du faire un gigantesque effort de self-control pour ne pas mettre son point sur le visage du garçon (tout particulièrement sur le nez). Au lieu de ça, il était sortit précipitamment de la maison, non sans lui lancer quelques remarques bien pesées.

Draco continua de marcher un moment, sans savoir où il allait exactement. Pendant dix minutes, il resta trop choqué pour ne pas savoir où ses jambes le portait. Quand il revint enfin à la réalité, il remarqua qu'il était arrivé devant le Ministère de la Magie. Il s'arrêta net et quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme qui portait un nombre trop grand de parchemin avec elle lui rentra dedans. Il ne tombèrent pas mais tous les parchemins s'étalèrent sur le sol.

-Oh ! s'exclama la jeune femme, confuse ! Désolée !

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Draco, je vais vous aider…

Alors qu'il rassemblait les parchemins autour de lui, il remarqua à qui il avait à faire. Hermione Granger était l'infortunée qui lui était rentré dedans.

-Granger ? Je veux dire, Hermione ?

Celle-ci releva vivement la tête. Elle n'avait même pas regardé dans qui elle était rentrée, trop occupée à ne pas perdre aucun de ses précieux documents. Elle eut un sursaut en reconnaissant la couleur des yeux si caractéristique et adressa à Draco un faible sourire.

-Bonjour Draco, murmura la jeune femme. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, désolée. Que fais-tu là ? Tu as été embauché par le Ministère ?

Elle lui avait posé la question d'un air tellement sérieux que Draco en fut flatté.

-Non, Hermione je suis toujours un simple professeur qui enseignent des sortilèges de second ordre à de vieux sorciers malodorants.

-Ne te sous-estime pas ! C'est un métier très honorable, Draco. Grâce à toi, quelques sorciers ont la vie plus facile. C'est beaucoup plus important que cet abruti de Goyle qui n'est payé à rien faire au Service du nettoyage magique.

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Et toi, que fais-tu maintenant que tu as gagné ta « bataille » avec les elfes ?

-Oh je travaille au Ministère de l'Après-guerre.

-Ah ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Il faut dire que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au Ministère… En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

-Il est divisé en deux parties. Le premier est censé surveiller qu'un groupe post-Voldemort n'est pas en train de se créer. Si c'était le cas, nous en informerions immédiatement les Aurors pour qu'ils agissent. Il faut bien sûr s'assurer que Voldemort ne refasse pas une nouvelle fois son retour. C'est effrayant rien que d'y penser, mais c'est une éventualité qu'on ne peut pas exclure. Après tout, son corps n'a pas été retrouvé.

-Et le second groupe, demanda Draco bien qu'il en ait sa petite idée ?

-C'est tout le contraire. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup mais nous recherchons activement Harry. Là non plus, nous n'avons aucun preuve de sa mort. Peut-être qu'il a tout simplement disparu ou alors qu'il est quelque part, perdu, ou encore séquestré par quelque Mangemort… les hypothèques ne manquent pas, tu sais. Je suis à la tête de ce groupe.

-Et quels sont les résultats pour le moment demanda Draco d'une voix prudente ?

Hermione soupira.

-Aucun résultat. Il faut avouer que nos recherches ne sont pas faciles et que nous avons eut quelques fausses joies depuis que j'y travaille. Sans compter tous les canulars odieux que nous recevons chaque jour. Il faut à chaque fois faire le tri mais j'ai toujours espoir, Draco.

Elle esquissa un sourire à Draco et lui indiqua qu'elle devait y aller. Alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue, elle ne remarqua pas son changement d'attitude. Draco lui dit un bref au revoir avant de tourner les talons et de s'arrêter au premier coin de rue. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et réfléchissait intensément. Il était conscient _d'avoir eut _des sentiments pour Harry et d'être encore troublé par ça aujourd'hui (bien qu'il ne ressente plus rien pour lui, évidemment). Mais jamais en deux ans il n'avait pris en compte la possibilité que Harry soit encore en vie. Il l'avait toujours cru mort et penser le contraire…

Le rendait perplexe. Et inquiet. Draco devait faire face à deux envies bien distinctes à présent. Imaginer revoir Harry une seule fois, le retrouver plus tard, vivant et en bonne santé, ce sourire timide aux lèvres emplissait de bonheur le petit cœur de Draco même s'il ne le voulait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait remettre toute la vie qu'il s'était construite en question, se poser franchement les interrogations qui le tiraillaient depuis quelques heures…

Toujours aussi perturbé, Draco alla à son prochain rendez-vous.

**…**

Il était bientôt neuf heure. Par mesure de précaution, Pansy avait attendu un peu plus longtemps avant de se présenter devant le peintre. Elle s'était baladée dans les rues de Londres, sans trop s'éloigner de l'adresse où elle devait se rendre. Malheureusement, les magasins étaient encore fermés. Son début de matinée avait été ennuyeux mais l'attente avait encore plus excitée Pansy. Elle y était maintenant, à l'endroit indiqué par la coupure de presse qu'elle serrait dans sa main moite à l'instant.

Elle se trouvait devant un petit immeuble à l'aspect miteux. Aucune personne ne semblait habiter là-dedans, dans cet endroit qui était en ruine. Les murs étaient décrépis, quelques tags se trouvaient à plusieurs endroits. Des poubelles et cartons vides étaient autour de l'unique porte. Pansy s'y approcha et ne découvrir aucune sonnette Elle inspira un grand coup et tapa deux coups sur la porte. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle recommença une, deux puis trois fois. Toujours rien. Pansy en arriva à se demander si elle avait la bonne adresse.

D'un geste incertain, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle entra dans le bâtiment qui était pratiquement dans le noir complet. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers une unique fenêtre. Pansy fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, un peu inquiétée. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle était une femme seule qui venait d'entrer dans un endroit dépourvu de luminosité où habitait un clochard supposé peintre. Et si ce n'était qu'un taré qui croyait que peindre avec son propre sang devait être considéré comme de l'Art, comme elle l'avait lu dans _Baz-Art_ ?

Pansy se gifla mentalement. Elle ne devait pas se faire de film. Si le journal avait donné l'adresse c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun risque ! Elle tenta de dire quelque chose :

-Hum… Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?

Elle ne se rendit compte que maintenant que le journal n'avait pas donné le nom du peintre. Alors qu'elle en était là de ses réflexions, une voix sèche et rauque hurla :

-Qui est là ? Qui est là ? Sortez !

Pansy sursauta, prise au dépourvu. Elle fut tentée de lui obéir et de sortir pour revenir une autre fois avant de se dire que cela ne changerait rien. Au lieu de faire demi-tour elle s'écria, ne sachant pas où se trouvait l'homme dans l'ombre, d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

-Je… bonjour Monsieur. Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et j'ai lu un article à propos de vous dans le journal. Vous… vous êtes bien artiste peintre ?

Il y eut un silence. Pansy avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un, tapis dans les ténèbres, l'observait. Et elle n'avait pas tort.

-C'est exact répondit la voix, avec un peu plus de douceur. Que voulez-vous ?

-Je suis une passionnée d'Art voyez-vous et bien qu'amatrice, je dois avouer que l'article m'a intriguée… Il n'y avait pas de représentation de l'une de vos œuvres dans le journal, alors je me suis dis que peut-être…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, se disant que l'homme aurait compris ce qu'elle cherchait. Apparemment pas, vu qu'il ne répondit rien.

-Peut-être que vous pourriez vous montrer, demanda Pansy d'une voix timide ?

-Je suis désolé, cela ne va pas être possible répondit rapidement et sèchement l'homme. Je ne reçois pas.

-Très bien, parfait, répondit Pansy agacée. Restez dans votre coin ! Je suppose que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de visites, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi refuser montrer votre travaille pour en discuter !

-Vous ne comprenez pas, répondit la voix qui semblait s'éloigner. Je suis laid.

-Laid, ricana Pansy ? Si vous voulez me faire croire à un complexe d'infériorité, vous êtes mal parti. J'ai du en voir des bien pires que vous. Moi-même quand j'étais jeune…

-Vous ne comprenez pas, répéta l'homme. Je suis défiguré.

Pansy s'arrêta de parler, son agacement disparaissant. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors elle lui dit d'un ton maladroit :

-Écoutez, Monsieur… Je sais que pour vous cela ne doit pas être très facile tous les jours… Et si vous ne voulez pas montrer votre travail, ce n'est pas grave… Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous faire une commande. Cela fait des années que j'aimerai ajouter mon portrait à celui de mon mari dans la salle de…

-Non, coupa la voix. C'est inenvisageable.

Pansy dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser.

-Quel est le problème ? Vous avez quelque chose contre les gens qui ont de l'argent comme moi ? Vous voulez mener la même vie que Van Gogh, devenir fou à cause de la solitude et mourir inconnu, c'est ça ?

-Je ne peins que des hommes, répondit simplement le peintre d'un ton néanmoins ferme.

Pansy en resta sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de franchise. Une nouvelle fois, elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle comprit au ton de l'artiste qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne congé.

-Je vais vous laisser…

Le silence lui répondit.

-Néanmoins, poursuivit Pansy, ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'abandonne aussi facilement. Si vous avez un réel talent, soyez sur que je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous soyez reconnu !

Et sans attendre une réponse, qui ne serait jamais venue d'ailleurs, elle s'en alla.

**…**

Draco Malefoy avait finit tard aujourd'hui. L'une de ses plus vieilles « clientes », l'avait appelé en catastrophe. Elle avait complètement oublié quel sortilège faisait telle chose et si celui-ci réalisait bien cela. En clair, elle était paniquée. Draco, patient, lui avait répondu qu'il arrivait et deux minutes plus tard, il était sur le seuil de sa porte et sonnait. Draco avait passé une heure à la rassurer et à lui réapprendre certains sorts.

Alors que la vieille sorcière refaisait quelques charmes basiques, il avait eut tout le temps de penser et de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, sa femme était déjà là, dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas. Il traversa le hall d'un pas vif et entra dans le salon. Il mit rapidement du _Berlioz _en route et alla trouver sa femme. Il se colla derrière elle alors qu'elle ajoutait des épices à son plat… Elle sursauta et fit tomber le pot d'herbes alors que Draco posait ses mains sur ses seins tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour et Pansy ne chercha même pas à résister. Elle en avait trop envie. La main tremblante, elle détacha son tablier avant de se retourner vers son mari pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Draco le lui rendit, bestial, tout en passant ses mains sur le dos de Pansy avant de descendre vers ses fesses.

Il la souleva et la pris dans ses bras pour l'amener dans le salon et la déposer sur le canapé. La chambre était bien trop loin et Draco ne voulait plus attendre. Il dégrafa sa braguette alors que Pansy retirait son chemisier…

…

Finalement, ils étaient allés dans la chambre. C'était beaucoup trop inconfortable dans le salon et pour ce qu'ils voulaient faire, ils avaient besoin de place et de stabilité. Draco fixait le plafond, pensif alors que Pansy était allongée sur son torse, les yeux fermés, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Leur ébats n'avaient duré qu'une demi-heure mais le plaisir avait été au-delà de ce qu'elle avait connu. Jamais, même après leur mariage, Draco ne l'avait _aimé _comme ça…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua l'état pensif de son mari. Elle lui demanda tout en fronçant les sourcils :

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Draco faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Dieu qu'il haïssait cette question désormais !

-Rien répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique avant de tourner la tête vers son réveil.

Elle le regarda fixement mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle connaissait son mari et s'il avait vraiment besoin de se confier, il le ferait. Mais pour le moment, autant mener profil bas.

-Tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu avais fais de ta journée, murmura Draco.

-En même temps, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps de te dire quoi que ce soit, répondit Pansy d'un ton espiègle.

Draco lui adressa un sourire faussement navré. Pansy hésitait à lui dire où elle était allée. Au bout de quelques secondes silencieuses, elle se décida, même si elle redoutait ce que dirait son mari.

-Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui… Tu sais que j'aimes l'Art moldu (Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux) donc je suis allée à la rencontre d'un artiste…

-Et où habitait-il cet artiste ?

Pansy, ne voulant pas mentir, lui donna l'adresse.

-Quoi, s'exclama Draco ?! Mais c'est un des quartiers les plus pourris de Londres ! Tu y es allée seule ?

-Oui.

-Mais tu es folle !

Pansy serra un peu plus fortement son mari contre elle. Draco soupira et lui demanda d'une voix plus douce :

-Bon, ça ne fait rien mais la prochaine fois, dis-le moi, que je sache où tu es si jamais tu étais séquestré par je ne sais quel psychopathe… Sinon, c'était _bien _? Je veux dire, son travail était intéressant ?

-A vrai dire, murmura Pansy, il n'a pas voulut me montrer quoi que ce soit. Ni prendre une commande… Je ne l'ai même pas vu. Nous avons juste parlé, c'était très étrange.

-Ah, il fait partit de ce genre de peintre qui préfère rester dans l'ombre ? Il se croit trop en avance par rapport à notre époque ? Trop moderne, trop révolutionnaire ?

-Non, répondit Pansy en se souvenant de ses paroles. Il m'a dit… qu'il ne peignait que des hommes. Seulement des hommes.

Son regard s'illumina. Elle regarda Draco en papillonnant des cils. Draco quant à lui les fronça et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où sa femme voulait en venir.

-Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question !

-Ooooh rigola Pansy, s'il te plait Draco chéri ! Ce peintre m'intrigue vraiment, tu pourrais y passer pour y rester une heure ou deux, je suis sûre qu'il accepterait de faire ton portrait, tu es si beau… Allez ! N'oublis pas que tu dois te faire rattraper !

C'était vrai. A la soirée d'anniversaire de Pansy où leurs plus proches amis avaient été réunis deux semaines plus tôt, Draco avait un peu trop bu et voulant amuser la galerie, il avait mis feu au canapé par accident. Pansy avait été vraiment furieuse.

-Très bien, répondit Draco après un temps. Si cela peut te faire plaisir. J'irais voir ton zigoto…

Pansy lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de l'approfondir sur ses lèvres. Draco ria et la repoussa gentiment avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, nu comme un vers. Pansy, ravie, retourna à la cuisine. Elle était sûre que son repas était brûlé ou peut-être que la cuisine avait explosé, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle saurait qui était ce peintre !

De l'eau froide s'écoulait sur Draco. Il avait très chaud et se sentait très sale, poisseux. Il se frotta vigoureusement le corps. La promesse qu'il avait fait à Pansy était déjà bien loin et il faudrait qu'elle lui rappel demain matin pour qu'il s'y tienne. Il pensait à ce qu'il venait de faire… l'amour avec Pansy. Il y avait prit du plaisir mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il l'avait fait.

Il avait réfléchit toute la journée. Si jamais Harry était de retour, il fallait qu'il soit sur d'être 100 hétéro. Il avait peut-être eut le béguin quand il était jeune pour le survivant, mais c'était juste un fantasme d'adolescent. Il était un adulte maintenant et même s'il était encore troublé par le jeune homme à la cicatrice, il avait une vie. Droite, bien réglée, heureuse. Malgré ça, il avait eut besoin de se le prouver, en faisant l'amour à sa femme…

Au moment de jouir, alors que Pansy haletait sous lui, il avait eut une pensée pour Harry mais même sous la torture, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.


	3. Apparition et Disparition

-1**Titre : LE PEINTRE SANS VISAGE**

**Auteur : Lady Pole**

**Rating : M, mais plus tard (mesure de sécurité dirons-nous).**

**Pairing : HP/DM -**

**Spoilers : Il n'y a PAS de spoiler Tome 7 bien que cette histoire se situe bien après le tome 7... Lisez sans craintes !**

**Genre : Slash (yaoi plus tard), romance, romance et romance nn.**

**Disclaimer : Nous avons signé les contrats il y a une heure. Désormais, Harry et Draco m'appartiennent ! \o/ Béh oui, JKR n'en a plus besoin… Vous me croyez pas ? Vous avez raison :'( Bon tout appartient encore à la madame.**

**Summary : Cf. Intro de la fic :') [premier chap'**

**Note : La suite avec la première rencontre entre Draco et le peintre (mais quel est son nom ? …) et d'autres mystères… Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à écrire la « première partie » avec Guenièvre mais finalement j'en suis content En espérant que vous ne la trouviez pas trop longue, bonne lecture !**

**Note 2 : Comme dab', des fautes x.**

**RAR :**

**Yepa : Merci pour ta Review… Pourquoi Pansy déteste autant Harry ? Ah, ça… ce n'est pas de suite qu'on le saura Sinon moi j'aime bien Pansy (dans ma fic) et elle fait partie des personnages importants qui vont jouer un rôle tout aussi important… Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! **

**Flore Jade :P Merci Bonne lecture.**

**Faucheuse : Combien de chapitre? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas… Une vingtaine je pense ' Happy End ? En toute sincérité, j'adore les histoires qui finissent mal mais mais… Tu verras ! En tout cas merci.**

**Adénoïde : Tes idées sont plutôt justes mais la réaction de Draco est compréhensive, il n'a pas eut une éducation qui prône ou accepte l'homosexualité je pense et même s'il la rejette, c'est difficile de faire la part des choses… Harry le fameux peintre ? Peut-être mais ce n'est pas dans ce chap' qu'on en sera sur à 100 Dans le prochain peut-être en tout cas bonne lecture.**

**Garla sama : Merci pour ta Review ça me fait plaisir ! J'avais peur de mal retranscrire les sentiments des personnages… Et oui, Draco se voile la face et Pansy n'est pas à « 100 » heureuse… J'espère que leur évolution te plaira et bonne lecture .**

**Tama : La voilààààà ! XD Merci et bonne lecture .**

**III Apparition et Disparition.**

Guenièvre Clove était une petite femme replète qui vivait seule dans une charmante petite maison de campagne non loin de Londres. Elle était maintenant âgée et toute sa vie n'avait été que solitude et calme. Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'elle était jeune et grâce à son héritage, elle s'était fait bâtir sa maison, sans voisin, sans personne. Elle élevait des poules et des lapins, cultivait son potager et achetait le reste à l'épicerie du coin. Sa vie n'était que routine et banalité, jamais elle n'avait cherché à se moderniser où à se marier. C'était tout juste si elle avait l'électricité chez elle.

Ses journées étaient minutieusement planifiées. Le matin elle se levait à huit heure, elle descendait prendre un petit-déjeuner allégé, elle nettoyait la cuisine puis elle sortait dehors nourrir ses bêtes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle trouva, allongé et inconscient un jeune homme nu comme un vers au milieu de ses salades. Elle n'en croyait tout bonnement pas ses yeux mais c'était un fait : l'homme était très jeune, trop pâle et semblait mort. Ses cheveux noirs étaient sales et emmêlés. Guenièvre n'était pas une sorcière et lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle ne le reconnut pas. Il était atrocement défiguré par une longue cicatrice qui traversait tout son visage, du front jusqu'au menton. Néanmoins, il émanait du garçon une espèce d'aura de bien-être, de repos. Guenièvre n'aurait pu l'expliquer.

Grâce à ses bras musclés par les travaux dans son jardin, la vielle femme n'avait pas eut trop de mal à tirer le jeune homme dans sa maison. De toute façon, s'était-elle dit, il n'était pas bien gros. Elle l'avait glissé dans son lit et avait laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il dormait seulement. Sa cicatrice n'était pas infectée et il n'avait aucune blessure sur le corps. Guenièvre l'aurait bien emmené à l'hôpital mais elle n'avait pas le téléphone et encore moins une voiture. Puisqu'il semblait aller bien, avait-elle songé, autant s'en occuper ici.

Le garçon avait dormi deux jours d'affilés, sans pour autant faiblir ou réclamer quoique ce soit à manger ou à boire (ce qui n'empêcha pas Guenièvre de s'occuper de lui). Lorsqu'il se réveilla, étourdi, elle était là à son chevet, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. S'occuper de ce garçon l'avait un peu changée, lui avait donné un avant goût de sa vie si elle s'était mariée et si elle avait eut des enfants. Immédiatement, le garçon quémanda de l'eau. Guenièvre qui avait tout prévu lui amena un verre emplit du liquide à ses lèvres ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture qu'il mangea avidement. Il esquissa un sourire avant de se rendormir pendant plusieurs jours.

Durant une semaine, il ne sortit pas du lit, mangeant et buvant par petite dose avant de retomber dans un sommeil profond mais chaque jour il allait un peu mieux, reprenant des couleurs. Mais jamais il n'engageait la conversation et Guenièvre ne chercha pas à le faire. Rien qu'elle, elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler et elle préférait le laisser de se reposer avant de poser les questions qui la taraudait et de répondre aux siennes. Le septième jour, alors que le garçon se réveillait et que Guenièvre s'occupait de ses poules, il se leva. Il posa le drap du lit sur ses épaules, n'ayant pas de vêtement et descendit les marches. Il se sentait un peu faible, mais ça allait.

Guenièvre rentra chez elle et en l'apercevant debout, au milieu du salon, courut à sa rencontre mais il lui assura d'une voix douce qu'il allait bien. Elle l'entraîna à s'asseoir sur le canapé et ils commencèrent à parler. D'abord elle, comment elle l'avait découvert dans son jardin, comment elle s'était occupée de lui pendant une semaine… Et ensuite, lui. Il ne se souvenait de rien, jusqu'à son premier réveil chez elle. Ni son nom, ses origines, son passé, rien du tout. Et n'ayant aucun vêtement ni papier, il n'avait rien pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

Le garçon resta plus d'un an avec Guenièvre dans sa petite maison campagnarde et accueillante. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait des forces, il aidait Guenièvre dans ses taches, la soulageant un peu. La vielle femme était heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie, et le garçon était vraiment adorable. Elle se surprenait à le considérer un peu comme son fils. Lui de son côté était très heureux d'être tombé sur une dame comme elle.

Guenièvre avait une passion et comme le garçon n'avait pas de prénom (ni de nom d'ailleurs), elle décida de l'appeler Honoré, comme le peintre classiciste du même prénom. Elle fit découvrir la peinture à Honoré, surtout les toiles de Fragonard qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle fut surprise et ravie de voir que l'Art l'intéressait et qu'il demandait à en apprendre toujours plus. Guenièvre, depuis plus d'une soixantaine d'année, s'était documentée sur le sujet durant ses nombreuses heures de loisir. Elle était donc intarissable sur le sujet…

Le temps passait, la vie était belle pour nos deux personnages. Honoré s'instruisait de plus en plus et éprouva vite le désir de _créer_ à son tour, désir que n'avait jamais ressentit Guenièvre. Honoré un jour alla au village le plus proche de leur maison et acheta avec l'argent que lui avait donné Guenièvre pour ses travaux (Honoré avait voulu refuser mais cela faisait trop plaisir à Guenièvre qui avait insisté), plusieurs bloc notes de papiers ainsi que des crayons, de la gouache, des pinceaux et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

Pendant des heures il s'exerça à dessiner, peindre, créer des nuances de couleurs, reproduire, imaginer… Cela le passionnait et il y consacrait tout ses passe-temps. Guenièvre, lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de voir les esquisses ou œuvres partielles de son protégé trouvait qu'il avait un réel talent et arrivait toujours à voir une référence à un artiste quel qu'il soit. A son plus grand damne, il n'était pas aussi fan d'Honoré Fragonard qu'elle, mais elle trouvait néanmoins que ses choix étaient bons. Qui de nos jours, arrive à apprécier Picasso à sa juste valeur ?

Plusieurs fois, Guenièvre avait demandé à Honoré s'il ne voulait pas faire des recherches ou allé voir la police pour publier un avis de recherche. Il avait toujours refusé. A chaque fois, il disait à Guenièvre que vu la balafre qu'il avait sur le visage, autant rester incognito. De plus, il était heureux comme il était…

…Pas tant que ça, apparemment. Un beau jour, au petit-déjeuner, il annonça à Guenièvre qu'il comptait partir à Londres. Il ne voulait pas la déranger plus longtemps et Londres serait mieux pour lui. Il serait au cœur des nouveautés artistiques et il pourrait se faire connaître, un jour, lorsqu'il serait prêt selon lui… Et, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Guenièvre, une partie de lui aspirait à retrouver sa famille, ses amis. C'est ainsi que presque sans un sou en poche, Honoré s'en alla vers Londres. Il y demeura presque un an , faisant des petits boulots minables anonymement pour pouvoir peindre et dessiner en paix dans son « atelier »…

Un an avant de rencontrer Draco Malefoy.

…

Même si de longs mois s'étaient écoulés, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Harry ne pense à sa vie avec Guenièvre à la campagne. Lorsqu'il était en panne d'inspiration, qu'il restait assis dans l'ombre en réfléchissant, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix en venant à Londres. Il vivait dans un endroit délabré où le désordre régnait et où l'hygiène était inexistante. Parfois il regrettait amèrement son départ… n'était-il pas heureux avec cette femme ? Il l'était, mais pas autant qu'il le serait ici à Londres, se disait-il… Guenièvre avait plusieurs fois suggéré qu'elle regrettait sa vie en ermite… Pourquoi aurait-il du prendre le même chemin ?

Harry repensa à sa rencontre avec Pansy Malefoy. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Peut-être l'avait-il lu dans un magazine ? Elle lui avait dit être intéressée par son travail… mais Honoré ne se sentait pas prêt pour montrer ses œuvres, pas du tout. Il trouvait son travail trop banal, sans une once d'originalité. Il faisait parti de ces bons portraitistes qu'on trouve un peu partout dans Londres, voilà tout.

Car oui, Honoré ne faisait qu'exclusivement presque que des portraits, ou des plans d'ensemble. Sa seule originalité était que là où les artistes dessinait des corps de femmes, lui avait une véritable fascination pour l'homme, le corps masculin dans toute sa puissante et beauté. Il adorait passer des heures tard dans la nuit, à la lueur d'un réverbère à dessiner, accentuer les différents muscles… Rajouter encore et encore des détails sur ses dessins, pour les rendre le plus réaliste possible… Parfois, il dessinait sans en être vraiment conscient et il se demandait si ce qu'il avait fait existait vraiment… Si l'homme qu'il avait dessiné était un fantôme du passé qui surgissait de son subconscient…

Avait-il été trop sec, trop discourtois avec cette femme ? Aurait-il du lui parler, lui montrer certaines de ses œuvres ? Honoré se posait ces questions inlassablement depuis sa visite, ce qui le déconcentrait. Il avait du mal à dessiner et cela l'énervait. Après tout, où était le problème ? Cette femme n'était pas du genre à se décourager en apparence, elle reviendrait donc à la charge… aucune raison d'y repenser…

Honoré fut surpris quand une autre personne entra dans son antre alors que cela ne faisait qu'un jour que Pansy Malefoy était venu le voir. Encore elle ? Cela ne serait pas trop surprenant… Harry se leva et s'approcha de la porte, tapis dans l'ombre. La lumière l'empêcha de voir la personne qui entrait mais Honoré sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas une femme : les épaules étaient bien trop carrées et la personne qui entrait était vraiment grande… imposante. La voix de Honoré vacilla légèrement alors qu'il demandait :

-Qui est là ?

La voix qui lui répondit fut assez sèche, impersonnel, ce qui le mis assez mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour. Je suis Draco Malefoy, le mari de Pansy du même nom qui est passée vous parler hier matin à une heure approximativement pareille…

-Ah oui, je me souviens… Heu, peut-être vous a-t-elle dit que je ne recevais pas ?

-Oui, elle me l'a bien dit répondit Draco en entrant dans l'immeuble et en cherchant des yeux son interlocuteur. Mais en revanche elle m'a dit que vous receviez uniquement des hommes et il se trouve que j'en suis un. Pourrions-nous parler quelques instants ?

Un silence. Honoré avait la désagréable impression de revivre la même expérience qu'hier matin.

-Peut-être que vous pourriez vous montrer, demanda Draco légèrement agacé qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire de toute cette histoire. Ainsi nous pourrions…

-Votre femme a du vous préciser aussi que je me montrais pas répondit Honoré d'un ton extrêmement acide aussi j'aimerais que vous m'exposiez le but de votre visite. Que voulez-vous ?

Honoré n'arrivait toujours pas à voir son interlocuteur. Il changea de place en traversant la pièce alors que Draco disait :

-C'est simple, j'aimerais vous prendre une commande. Un portrait de moi ou ce que vous voudrez à vrai dire. Sachez tout de même que c'est une commande privée ainsi le tableau restera dans ma maison, les médias n'en auront aucune connaissance, sauf bien sûr si vous y tenez. Acceptez-vous ?

Tout en bougeant, Honoré écoutait la proposition de Draco. Il allait répondre d'un ton catégorique qu'il refusait mais qu'il était flatté par tant d'attention lorsqu'il vit enfin à quoi ressemblait cet homme. Il resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes, le détaillant, toujours caché. Comme il l'avait deviné, il était très grand… Ses cheveux blonds assez clairs étaient coiffés à la perfection en arrière… Il affichait un sourire pincé qui le rendait extrêmement séduisant et ses yeux gris d'un ton que Harry n'avait encore jamais rencontré fixait les ténèbres devant lui… Il était habillé d'un pantalon en tissu noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche accompagnée d'une cravate violette qui jurait magnifiquement bien avec ses yeux. Sur son bras était posé un veston qui devait compléter son costume…Et son corps, son corps…

-Monsieur… Mais au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Draco d'un ton exaspéré en secouant négligemment la tête.

Ce qui faillit faire défaillir notre artiste peintre.

-Je… je m'appel Honoré répondit celui-ci en reprenant consistance. Et j'accepte votre offre.

-Vraiment ? Vous acceptez ?

Draco avait du mal à cacher sa surprise et affichait maintenant un sourire satisfait. Sa femme n'aurait plus rien pour le faire chanter désormais.

-Oui. Si vous avez un peu de temps, nous pourrions commencer tout de suite… Une heure, peut-être deux me suffiraient pour faire quelques croquis et prendre quelques notes sur la couleur. Ensuite vous pourriez venir le chercher dans une semaine environ.

Honoré savait parfaitement qu'il devrait prendre au minimum une demi-heure rien que pour les yeux de son modèle.

-Très bien, murmura Draco, j'ai le temps. Mon prochain rendez-vous n'est que cette après-midi… Puis-je entrer ?

-Je vous en pris mais j'aimerais que vous ne cherchiez pas à me voir… Je suis défiguré.

-Vous pourriez vous faire arranger ça, vous savez…

-Je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens, Monsieur Malefoy ricana Honoré. Asseyez-vous sur le tabouret près de la fenêtre s'il vous plait. Préférez-vous un portrait tout simple ou bien un plan d'ensemble ?

-Mon corps est parfait donc un plan d'ensemble me parait intéressant, murmura Draco d'un ton totalement sérieux.

Honoré eut un sourire que Draco ne perçut bien évidemment pas.

-Bien… Prenez la poste que vous désirez, soyez à l'aise et le tableau n'en sera que mieux… Vous pouvez bouger durant la séance, c'est comme ça que l'on trouve les meilleures expressions.

-Si vous le dites, répondit Draco. Après tout, c'est vous l'artiste !

Honoré ne répondit rien et admira un long moment Draco avant de tracer son premier trait sur son bloc de feuilles.

…

Pansy s'était réveillée avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres, contrairement à son mari qui affichait un visage plutôt grognon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser exprimer sa joie au petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, Draco allait voir _son _artiste ! Et il allait se faire faire un portrait ! Pansy était sûre que le peintre ne pourrait refuser. Draco en plus d'être magnifiquement beau était quelqu'un de tout à fait exceptionnel physiquement…Un ange tombé du ciel avec les allures du diable.

Draco partit de chez lui alors que Pansy sirotait son second thé (anglais, cette fois-ci !). Elle ne commençait qu'à midi aujourd'hui, elle avait donc toute la matinée devant elle. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête cette histoire de peintre mystérieux… Elle devait trouver des renseignements sur lui, mais comment ? Il était totalement inconnu…

…Sauf par la personne qui avait rédigé l'article publié dans le _London's News_ (1). Cet homme devait avoir vu un des tableaux de l'artiste pour avoir rédigé le texte ! Peut-être plusieurs ! Pansy était follement excitée. Elle irait voir ce journaliste pour glaner le plus de renseignements possibles.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de finir son thé (véritable sacrilège) qu'elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit moins de dix minutes plus tard fraîche comme une rose et habillée. Trente secondes plus tard et elle transplanait devant les locaux du journal. Elle toussota et entra d'un pas assuré à l'intérieur.

Le désordre et l'agitation régnaient comme roi et reine. Des gens couraient dans tous les sens, des sonneries retentissaient un peu partout - stridentes bien sûr-, alors que des feuilles voletaient par-ci par-là. Pansy, légèrement intimidée, se dirigea vers une femme qui semblait la moins occupée. Dans sa poche se trouvait l'article qu'elle avait découpé.

-Excusez-moi, dit Pansy en tapotant délicatement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta. Je cherche un renseignement, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider… ?

La femme la considéra un moment, un peu abasourdi, avant de sursauter une nouvelle fois plus violemment, comme si elle revenait à la raison.

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Que désirez-vous demanda-t-elle avec un sourire digne des meilleures publicités pour pâtes dentifrice ?

-J'aimerais rencontrer la personne qui a écrit cette article répondit Pansy en le sortant de sa poche.

-Ah, je suis vraiment navrée s'exclama la jeune femme avec emphase mais je ne peux pas vous renseigner ! Allez voir ce monsieur -elle indiqua avec son index une porte tout au fond de la salle- il devrait pouvoir vous éclaircir !

-Merci répondit Pansy, heureuse de pouvoir laisser cette jeune femme assez déroutante.

Avant de frapper à la dite porte, elle lui accorda néanmoins un regard et remarqua que la jeune journaliste semblait maintenant s'ennuyer ferme.

-Entrez, grogna une voix à l'intérieur.

Lorsque Pansy put apercevoir l'homme à qui appartenait le grognement, elle faillait esquisser une grimace de dégoût. Il était le stéréotype même du patron pervers et immonde. Un gros ventre était étalé sur son bureau, un cigare noir se trouvait dans sa bouche et le bureau empestait la sueur, l'alcool et… non, elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

-Que puis-je pour vous, demanda l'homme en détaillant Pansy d'une manière atrocement vulgaire ?

Pansy, bien décidée à se faire respecter, fit claquer l'article sur le bureau, ce qui ramena l'homme à ses esprits.

-Ceci. Pourrais-je savoir qui a rédigé ça ?

Le journaliste attrapa l'article et après avoir jeté un regard salace à Pansy, entreprit de le lire.

-Ah oui ! Et bien ma petite dame, je ne sais pas.

-Vous ne savez pas, répondit lentement Pansy qui sentait l'exaspération s'emparer de ce qui lui restait de patience.

-Oh ! Ne vous méprenez pas. Je connais très bien tous mes employés mais cet article nous a été envoyé anonymement, voilà pourquoi il n'est pas signé.

Pansy qui n'avait pas fait attention, fut surprise.

-Anonymement ? Pourquoi l'avoir publié alors ?

-Il nous manquait un article voyez-vous… Jimmy n'avait pas finit son encart sur les chauves-souris alors nous étions bloqués. La direction et moi-même avons donc décidé de publier celui-là qui, entre nous, était peut-être un peu trop partial.

-Et vous n'avez pas une idée sur l'auteur de cet article ?

-Non, comme je vous l'ai dis, c'était anonyme… Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus… Accepteriez-vous un dîner avec…

Pansy était déjà sortie avant que le journaliste n'ait terminée sa phrase. Alors qu'elle transplanait chez elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle se rémora l'article en tête (l'ayant malheureusement oublié sur le bureau du malotru).

Elle était franchement intriguée par cette histoire. Elle avait maintenant sur les bras un mystérieux peintre… et un mystérieux journaliste.

(1) : Pas la moindre idée si ce journal existe.

PS : Voilà ! Je comptais inclure une scène assez longue sur Drago et Grifilda (personnage très important pour la suite) mais j'ai la flem et je pense que je finit bien le chapitre là Comptez environ trois jours pour un chap ! Merci et Review pleeeeaaze :D


	4. Le Passé ne l'est jamais vraiment

-1

**Titre : LE PEINTRE SANS VISAGE**

**Auteur : Lady Pole**

**Rating : M, mais plus tard (mesure de sécurité dirons-nous).**

**Pairing : HP/DM -**

**Spoilers : Il n'y a PAS de spoiler Tome 7 bien que cette histoire se situe bien après le tome 7... Lisez sans craintes !**

**Genre : Slash (yaoi plus tard), romance, romance et romance nn.**

**Disclaimer : Nous avons signé les contrats il y a une heure. Désormais, Harry et Draco m'appartiennent ! \o/ Béh oui, JKR n'en a plus besoin… Vous me croyez pas ? Vous avez raison :'( Bon tout appartient encore à la madame.**

**Summary : Cf. Intro de la fic :') [premier chap'**

**Note : Peu inspirée vu que les « grosses scènes » que j'ai en tête arrivent un peu après donc désolé si vous trouvé ça court / inintéressant ' (mais je fais toujours minimum 3000 mots :x). J'avais pas vraiment envie de l'écrire ce chapitre, d'où mon (léger) retard, désolée ! .**

**RAR :**

**Laura Ellecéa : Merci C'est justement ce que je voulais faire : une fic originale. Voici la suite.**

**Aqdenoide : Oui pour Pansy c'est vrai que dans la plus part des histoires, comme elle est un perso secondaire, elle sert de « salope » (excusez-moi du terme) qui fait chier le couple fart (elle est souvent laide aussi). C'est vrai qu'on a peu d'info sur elle dans le livre mais j'avais envie de travailler ce personnage et d'en faire quelque chose de « mieux ». Quoique dans ce chap… mais tu verras ! .**

**Gally84 : Merci pour ta Review qui m'a vraiment ravie ! Tu as formulé exactement ce que je cherche à faire : la fic est divisée en « deux parties » : l'une c'est le couple HP/DM uniquement centré sur ça et à côté y a Pansy qui « crée » l'intrigue, qui soulève des mystères et qui met des bâtons dans les roues… Merci ! La suite, la voici .**

**DeadPsycho-MP : Oui Harry a perdu la mémoire c'était assez logique :p enfin le scénario le plus probable Quant au reste… tu verras ! bonne lecture bizoux.**

**IV Le passé ne l'est jamais vraiment.**

Honoré avait du mal à garder son calme. Il était presque sept heure du matin et cela en faisait plus de deux qu'il était là, posé sur l'unique chaise qu'il possédait, devant un vieux bureau d'écolier. Il cherchait la couleur parfaite, le ton à la fois gris et bleu, si lumineux mais aussi si froid de ses yeux… Pour une obscure raison, Honoré s'était réveillée aux aurores et n'était pas arrivé à se rendormir… Non, impossible, _ses yeux l'obsédaient._

De rage, il jeta son pinceau sur le sol, y rajoutant de nouvelles marques : il était maculé de peinture diverse. Honoré n'était pas quelqu'un de très soigneux et son habitat précaire le satisfaisait bien assez (bien que parfois, il regrettait amèrement la salle de bain de Guenièvre). Honoré se leva et attrapa son pinceau pour se remettre au travail. Il devait trouver. Certes habituellement il ne s'occupait pas autant du regard… mais celui-ci était trop unique, il déterminait trop la personne pour qu'on ne daigne pas lui accorder plus de temps.

Néanmoins, Honoré repoussa la feuille : il était dans un état de stress et d'énervement trop avancé pour qu'il arrive à produire quelque chose de bien. Il serait bien retourné se coucher mais il savait pertinemment que ce serait peine perdu. Oh, bonté divine ! Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? C'était la première fois dans sa vie d'artiste qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse. Habituellement, il trouvait toujours _le petit truc_ qui faisait… Peut-être qu'une légère tinte de jaune mélangée à du vert… ?

Honoré s'ordonna mentalement d'arrêter là. Il téléphonerait à Monsieur Malefoy pour qu'il repasse le voir et comme ça il trouverait. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il se mentait à lui-même… Ce regard, il s'en souvenait parfaitement bien. Oh ! Oui, vraiment, il avait passé de longues minutes en silence, laissant plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens… Non, le revoir ne changerait rien à son problème. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement impossible ?

_Ridicule._

Une voix pernicieuse raisonnait dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas se taire. _Tu te cherches une excuse pour le revoir, voilà tout. Depuis que tu t'es réveillé chez Guenièvre, tu n'as eut aucune liaison sociale pratiquement, et je ne parle même pas de liaison amoureuse…_

De rage, Honoré jeta tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau par terre. Il ne comprenait pas. Jamais il ne s'était sentit dans un tel état, jamais il n'avait éprouvé de tels sentiments. Tout ça, c'était à cause de Malefoy ! Ce type, avec ses grands airs aristocratiques et méprisants qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté cette commande ?

_Parce que tu n'as jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Ton œil d'artiste à tout de suite vu la perfection de son corps, la couleur si mystérieuse et intense de ses yeux, cette aura qui se dégageait de lui… Si les peintres le pouvait, tu reproduirait l'odeur délicate de son parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux…_

-Assez !

D'un geste énervé, Honoré ramassa un stylo ainsi qu'une feuille. Elle était sale mais peu lui importait, il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas écrit à Guenièvre, autant le faire maintenant ! Il allait lui confier son problème et peut-être qu'elle aurait une solution, elle en savait énormément sur l'art et ses secrets… Peut-être qu'elle connaissait un artiste qui pourrait… ?

Cela faisait vraiment trop de suppositions aux yeux de Honoré mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après tout, Guenièvre était la seule personne qu'il connaissait vraiment, sa seule confidence. Elle était âgée, elle pourrait comprendre ses problèmes… devait-il lui parler de ses sentiments qui lui tourneboulaient l'esprit si étrangement ? Non, se dit Honoré en secouant la tête avec emphase. Il était bien trop timide pour lui faire part de ses amourettes…

Amourettes ?

-Ridicule, s'exclama Honoré à nouveau mais cette fois à voix haute !

Il était prêt à se faire la morale à lui-même, comme une mère à son enfant mais il se ravisa. Il était un artiste, il était normal qu'il soit troublé par un corps pareille. C'était seulement son côté peintre qui rentrait en collision directe avec son côté… hormonal. Quand Malefoy aura récupéré son tableau, il l'oubliera rapidement et il pourra vraiment se remettre au travail.

_Non !_ l'interrompit une nouvelle fois la petite voix, _tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé le gris, ou je ne sais quelle couleur de ses yeux, tu ne considéreras pas ton travail comme achevé et ta seule chance pour le moment c'est de le revoir… N'ais-je pas raison ?_

Peu désireux d'entendre encore longtemps cette voix infantile ricaner dans son crâne, Honoré se leva bruyamment et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Après tout, cette lettre attendrait bien ! Le jeune artiste attrapa un par-dessus noir très peu à la mode pour la saison ainsi qu'un grand chapeau qui aurait probablement fait fureur une trentaine d'années auparavant. Il empocha aussi quelques pièces de monnaie et sortit dans la rue d'un pas rapide.

La seule cabine téléphonique qu'il connaissait se trouvait assez loin. Malgré ça, il rallongea son parcours en passant par des petites rues très peu fréquentées, et encore moins vu l'heure matinale. Il arriva enfin vers son but et s'enferma à la hâte dedans. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Doublement chanceux, il trouva un bottin. Ce crétin de Malefoy ne lui avait donné ni numéro ni adresse.

Il trouva aisément le numéro et le composa. Alors que cela sonnait régulièrement, Honoré pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur sa femme. Son enthousiasme et son optimisme l'énervait franchement. Mais c'était vrai, enfin ! S'il ne voulait pas être connu, pour le moment, de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Il en était là de ses interjections mentales lorsqu'on décrocha à l'autre bout. Les Dieux devaient vraiment être avec lui ce matin.

-Allo, murmura une voix rauque que Honoré reconnut immédiatement.

Il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite que la normal, c'est pourquoi il répondit un peu trop rapidement :

-Bonjour, ici Honoré, votre peintre…

Il avait dit ça avec un dégoût évident mais Draco qui venait de se faire réveiller par la sonnerie exaspérante de son téléphone ne s'en aperçut pas. Il soupira -ce qui fit souffler Honoré en même temps- et demanda d'un ton exagérément poli :

-Que puis-je pour vous de si bon matin, Honoré ?

-J'aurais besoin que vous repassiez à mon atelier, j'ai quelques problèmes de… et bien, de couleur. Cela vous serait-il possible ?

-Quand ?

-Je vous laisse le choix mais le plus tôt possible m'arrangerait, cette histoire m'énerve franchement… Aujourd'hui, demain, à vous de voir.

-Passerai demain, répondit Draco en baillant, oubliant par la même occasion ses bonnes manières. Trop de rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, à demain alors.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Honoré raccrocha.

Le jeune homme resta un long moment assis dans la cabine, fixant un point invisible loin devant lui.

Presque autant de temps que Draco Malefoy, allongé dans son lit, regardant son téléphone d'un air perplexe.

…

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Draco Malefoy rentra chez lui pour déjeuner, deux plats chinois dans ses mains. Pour une raison inexplicable il avait une envie folle de manger avec sa femme qui, il le savait, s'occupait fort peu de son alimentation. Il savait aussi qu'elle raffolait des nems (contrairement à lui). Cette douce attention ne pourrait que lui faire plaisir !

Tout en sifflotant gaiement, Draco ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Il se mentait à lui-même en se disant qu'il était heureux pour la seule raison qu'il allait déjeuner avec sa femme. Non, s'il était aussi euphorique -fait rare dans la vie de Draco Malefoy-, c'était surtout parce qu'il allait revoir son cher et tendre peintre. Mais ça, Draco n'en était pas conscient. Sa femme d'une certaine manière lui avait contaminé sa passion envers cet homme… Sa voix lui rappelait quelqu'un mais Draco n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit.

D'un coup de fesse, Draco poussa la porte avant de s'engouffrer chez lui. Il posa à la hâte les paquets qu'il avait dans ses mains sur une table basse et ferma la porte. Le coup qui s'en suivit arriva sans crier gare : le vase en cristal du salon qui avait autrefois porté des roses rouges séchées offertes pour leur mariage s'écrasa violemment au dessus de l'oreille droite de Draco, c'est-à-dire contre le mur.

Draco sursauta et fit tomber ses clefs qu'il tenait encore à la main. Il tourna vivement la tête et fit face à sa femme. Jamais, depuis deux ans de vie commune, il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Ses cheveux étaient anormalement décoiffés, elle lui rappelait Hermione Granger mais en bien pire. Ses yeux étaient à la fois vert -leur couleur naturelle- mais aussi rouge et noir. Pansy devait avoir oublié comment ciller car ses yeux restaient grand ouvert. Elle semblait donner l'impression d'avoir beaucoup pleurer mais à voir l'horrible grimace qui lui défigurait la figure, cela laissait plutôt imaginer que ce n'était que de la haine et de la douleur, et en aucun cas une tristesse affligeante.

Pansy fit un pas en avant, serrant les poings si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco eut peur, une de ces peur qui vous terrorise et qui vous font vous demander inlassablement : _mais bon Dieu, que va-t-il m'arriver ?_ Sans le vouloir, Draco fit un pas sur le côté, mettant un peu de distance entre sa femme et lui. Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Finalement ce fut Pansy qui prit la parole.

-J'ai fais la lessive tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix à la fois calme et menaçante et en voulant ranger tes chemises dans le placard, j'ai trouvé ça.

Elle avait ponctué ce dernier mot en jetant violemment sur le sol une photographie. De loin, Draco ne voyait pas ce qu'elle représentait. Devait-il la ramasser ? Oh, et puis combien de temps devrait-il se poser ce genre de question ? Draco se pencha et attrapa la photo d'un geste ferme. Il ne jeta pas de regard noir à sa femme, même s'il en brûlait d'envie et se contenta de regarder ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Cela le glaça d'horreur.

C'était une simple photo, représentant un jeune garçon dans sa tenue d'étudiant, adossé contre un mur, riant aux éclats, inconscient de l'objectif qui était braqué sur lui. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui que Pansy s'en aurait fiché -elle n'avait jamais vraiment été d'un naturel jaloux- mais la photo représentait un jeune garçon, qui n'était autre que le défunt Harry Potter.

Draco fixa un moment le cliché avant de lever les yeux sur sa femme qui s'était entre temps rapprochée et qui avait posé ses mains sur ses anches d'un air sévère. Draco avait une folle envie de glisser la preuve incriminant dans la poche de son veston mais s'en garda. Faire cela aurait transformés les doutes de Pansy -si elle en avait- en certitudes et il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie ensuite. Même si Draco n'avait fait aucun geste, il était juste resté là à la regarder et à réfléchir, Pansy laissa croire qu'elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Une nouvelle fois par surprise, elle se jeta sur Draco.

Mais il s'y était attendu. Il évita d'un mouvement habile le point de Pansy qui l'aurait immanquablement défiguré (il eut à ce moment là une brève pensée pour son peintre, se demandant ce qu'il dirait si un outrage pareille avait eut lieu). D'un geste tout aussi précis il attrapa le bras droit de Pansy, puis le second et l'attira à lui. Elle était maintenant dos contre Draco, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Son mari était bien sûr trop fort pour elle. La jeune femme se débattit pendant plusieurs secondes avec force, hurlant des insanités auprès son mari mais celui-ci teint bon et ne la lâcha pas. Finalement, elle fondit en larmes.

-Écoute, lui murmura Draco à l'oreille, je ne sais pas ce que cette photo faisait dans mes affaires.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama Pansy qui arriva à se défaire de son étreinte alors que Draco devenait un peu plus doux. Cette explication ne me suffit pas ! Je veux bien croire qu'on… qu'on t'ait fait une farce en la glissant dans tes affaires lorsque tu étais étudiant ou quoi que soit d'autres, mais je ne peux pas imaginer qu'en deux ans tu ne l'ais jamais trouvée !

Elle criait et tapait du pied comme une enfant, cherchant des excuses à un acte qui la dépassait. Draco lui, savait très bien d'où venait cette photo. Il en avait demandé une à Colin juste avant la bataille finale, au cas ou… Colin avait été surpris par cette demande mais n'avait rien dit. Secret professionnel, avait-il affirmé à Draco, ce qui l'avait surpris mais satisfait surtout. Parfois, bien des mois après cette scène et la guerre, Draco regardait cette photo. Il repensait ainsi à Harry et parfois à Colin. Ils étaient morts tous les deux. Finalement, Draco décida de lui avouer la vérité… tout en l'arrangeant à sa façon.

-C'est une photo prise par Colin, répondit-il tout en prenant un air le plus coupable possible (il avait horreur de ça). A la fin de la bataille… je l'ai trouvée dans sa main. Je l'ai prise, je ne sais pas pourquoi et j'ai du l'oublier dans mes affaires… Voilà.

Il fuit son regard, espérant que sa femme jugea ça comme une marque de faiblesse. Elle le fixa longuement, alors qu'il frottait ses mains d'un air gêné. Finalement, elle lâcha un soupir et s'écria d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus ferme :

-Bon mais si il y a d'autres photos suspectes, j'aimerais être au courant !

-Suspectes, ricana doucement Draco ? Voyons Pansy, qu'avais-tu imaginé ?

Celle-ci rougit et plissa les yeux devant le regard moqueur de son mari.

-Mais rien, _mon cher_, je trouvais tout simplement cela… bizarre.

-C'est pour cela que tu as essayé de me tuer avec un sublime vase en cristal que j'ai hérité de ma mère ?

La rougeur de Pansy s'accentua et elle murmura :

-Oui, désolée, je me suis laissée emporter… Dure matinée, tu comprends.

-Oui, je comprends, répondit doucement Draco, sachant néanmoins pertinemment que Pansy n'avait pas travaillé ce matin et que donc elle lui racontait des bobards. J'ai acheté à manger, on oublie cette histoire, d'accord ?

Pansy fit un faible sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son mari. Ils mangèrent une demi-heure en silence, agissant comme si cette histoire n'avait jamais eut lieu. Peu avant deux heures de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient chacun occupés à diverses taches dans la maison, Draco partit à son premier rendez-vous de l'après-midi.

Alors que Draco s'en allait, ils se demandèrent tous les deux si l'autre lui avait dit toute la vérité.

…

Pour la première fois que Draco travaillait avec Grifilda, il avait réussit à refuser l' encas que la vielle femme tenait à lui préparer et le plus étonnant pour Draco était qu'il n'avait pas eut beaucoup d'effort à faire pour refuser. Grifilda au bout de sa seconde tentative avait tout simplement capitulée et s'était installée dans son fauteuil fétiche, attendant le début de sa leçon. Draco l'observa soupirer du coin de l'œil. Elle s'emblait plus fatiguée que d'habitude…

Draco, perdu encore dans ses pensées, avait tout oublié de ce qu'il comptait lui apprendre aujourd'hui. Grifilda lui fit gentiment remarquer que c'était elle qui était censée perdre la mémoire à cause de son âge et non lui. Draco ouvrit les bras d'un air coupable et décida d'improviser. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait apprendre. Elle réfléchit un moment, la tête posée sur ses mains, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose derrière Draco qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il hésitait à se retourner mais se retint.

-J'aimerais savoir, répondit lentement Grifilda, s'il y a un moyen efficace de luter contre le sortilège Doloris.

Draco sursauta devant cette requête inhabituelle.

-Pardon, Grifilda, le sortilège Doloris ? Mais… mais la guerre est finie ! Pourquoi vouloir apprendre une telle chose, à votre âge ?

-Je veux juste savoir si cela existe. Dites-le moi, s'il vous plait…

Son ton avait été suppliant, presque implorant.

-Et bien personnellement, je ne pense pas en tout cas je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Le seul moyen serait de repousser le sortilège avec son esprit mais la douleur est tellement insupportable qu'il faut être vraiment doté d'une volonté extraordinaire…

-Je vois, alors mon Janus n'aurait pas pu…

Elle baissa la tête humblement. Draco ne put résister plus longtemps et jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Il y avait une commode où se trouvait une unique photo, si bien éclairée par une lampe que Draco n'eut aucun mal à la détailler. Il y avait deux personnes, l'une représentant Grifilda bien plus jeune ainsi qu'un homme. Il avait un pauvre sourire. Draco ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Grifilda était vraiment magnifique lorsqu'elle était jeune.

Il détourna la tête et son regard se plongea dans celui de la vieille femme. Il était à la fois dur, comme si elle le défiait de faire une quelconque remarque mais Draco lisait aussi une très grande détresse. Il détourna pudiquement son regard. Grifilda pris aussitôt la parole.

-C'était mon petit frère. Il est mort à la guerre… Bien sûr je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé réellement. Qui le sait, hein ? Tout est si compliqué, si flou dans l'esprit de tout le monde… Toujours est-il que les médicomages m'ont affirmé à regret -ils ne voulaient rien me dire- qu'il est mort à la suite de plusieurs doloris successifs. La mort la plus atroce qui soit, il parait... Je suis presque heureuse qu'il le soit d'ailleurs… plutôt que d'être à l'état végétatif… Je n'aurai pas supporté.

Draco posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle était froide et veinée. Elle la retira presque immédiatement d'un geste incertain. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et poursuivit.

-Mon frère… n'a jamais été un grand sorcier. Il était petit, chétif, introverti mais d'une si grande bonté… Il ne croyait pas que la guerre soit la solution, même contre une personne si abjecte et horrible que Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de l'appeler comme ça, l'interrompit Draco qui ne supportait pas de ne pas entendre les gens utiliser son vrai pseudonyme. Maintenant qu'il est mort..

-Qui vous dit qu'il est mort, répliqua sèchement Grifilda ? Rien ne le prouve. Rien ! Il pourrait une nouvelle fois faire son retour ! Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je serai morte avant…

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce.

-Il était quand même allé à la guerre, continua Grifilda. Il était fier de défendre ses valeurs. Il avait le sourire confiant quand il est partit… Il ne m'est jamais revenu. Il est mort dans une guerre qu'il ne cautionnait même pas et pour des valeurs qui ne sont toujours pas respectées aujourd'hui.

Elle fit un geste sec de la main vers la _Gazette du Sorcier _qui affichait en gros titres « La Guerre des deux parties : Fudge, de retour au pouvoir ? ».

-Ce monde me dégoûte, dit Grifilda d'un ton si amer que Draco en fut surpris.

Cette fois-ci, il lui prit fermement la main et lui dit droit dans les yeux :

-Je sais que votre frère ne voulait pas mourir, vous non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je pense que s'il avait du choisir une mort quelle qu'elle soit, c'est dans cette guerre qu'il aurait voulu partir. Se détacher du monde alors que vous cherchez à protéger ceux que vous aimez… C'est comme ça en tout cas que moi je voudrais m'en aller.

Grifilda lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Ils se regardèrent un moment, comme deux amis, comme une mère et son fils. Puis la vieille femme reposa son regard sur la vieille photo…

Sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, une vague de tristesse envahit Draco. Il se sentait mal, vraiment très mal et détacha sa main de celle de la sorcière.

Alors que Draco avait envie de vomir, Grifilda éclata en sanglots.

Alors ? Alors ? Encore désolée pour le retard ! Et Reviews vous serez gentil :D 3 3 3.


	5. Le gris de tes yeux dans un murmure

-1**Titre : LE PEINTRE SANS VISAGE**

**Auteur : Lady Pole**

**Rating : M, mais plus tard (mesure de sécurité dirons-nous).**

**Pairing : HP/DM -**

**Spoilers : Il n'y a PAS de spoiler Tome 7 bien que cette histoire se situe bien après le tome 7... Lisez sans craintes !**

**Genre : Slash (lemon plus tard), romance, romance et romance nn.**

**Disclaimer : Nous avons signé les contrats il y a une heure. Désormais, Harry et Draco m'appartiennent ! \o/ Béh oui, JKR n'en a plus besoin… Vous me croyez pas ? Vous avez raison :'( Bon tout appartient encore à la madame.**

**Summary : Cf. Intro de la fic :') [premier chap'**

**Note : Chapitre que j'attendais avec impatience… la scène finale je l'imagine depuis… en fait au moment où j'ai imaginé cette fic cette scène s'est profilée immédiatement dans mon esprit… Mais avant d'y arriver… Bonne lecture ! **

**Note 2 : Pas mal de personne lisent ma fic et la mettre dans leur liste d'alerte, ce serait sympa de laisser une petite Review au passage Merci d'avance.**

**RAR :**

**Giny : Bonjour et merci pour ta Review ! Oui j'ai voulu accentuer le fait que Draco est bien tiraillé entre la vie illusoire qu'il s'ait crée et sa véritable nature, heureuse d'y être parvenue. Revoir Guenièvre, sinon ? Oui, c'est prévu… mais pas pour tout de suite En ce qui concerne Grifilda je suis contente qu'elle te plaise vu qu'elle a son rôle a jouer dans l'histoire elle aussi… mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Bizoux et bonne lecture.**

**Philomoon : Oui pour l'instant l'histoire est assez calme et posée, tout se met en place tranquillement mais ça va s'accélérer avec le temps Grifilda représente un peu la famille que Draco n'a jamais eu et c'est vrai qu'il ressent un peu plus que de l'amitié pour la vieille femme… Tu verras par la suite Merci pour ta Review et bonne lecture.**

**DeadPsycho-MP : Oui c'est assez triste, Grifilda est maintenant seule avec ses souvenirs… Heureuse que tu aimes ce personnage car moi aussi ! Au début je ne comptais pas m'en servir mais finalement… Bonne lecture .**

**Gally84 : Merci pour ta Review et pour répondre à ta question, non Harry ne fait pas de magie et n'a aucune idée s'il est un magicien (ou pas, qui sait ?). Le retour de Voldemort ? Intéressant que tu parles de ça… mais je te laisse lire Biz et bonne lecture.**

**Yohina : Ah ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? En tout cas je suis heureuse que cela te plaise, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture.**

**V Le gris de tes yeux dans un murmure.**

Quiconque aurait passé une seule journée en compagnie de Hermione Granger aurait qualifié sa vie « d'effrayante ». La jeune femme ne s'était pas bonifiée avec le temps. Durant ses études à Poudlard, dés sa première année, tous ses devoirs de la semaine étaient programmés sur la semaine, de sorte qu'elle n'avait jamais de retard et souvent de longues heures d'étude d'avance. Mais maintenant à 23 ans, sa vie tout entière était réglée comme une horloge. « Effrayant », pour une personne normalement constituée, était vraiment le bon terme.

Elle se levait tous les jours à la même heure, exécutant les mêmes gestes. Son petit déjeuner était préparé la veille au soir et alors que son café chauffait, elle allait prendre sa douche. Et comme ça pendant toute la journée. Ce mode de vie convenait parfaitement bien à Hermione qui n'avait aucune mauvaise surprise, hormis dans son travail si particulier. Ce qui était terrifiant aux yeux de Hermione aurait été de ne pas avoir une vie aussi ordonnée, aussi minutieusement planifiée. Pourquoi vivre dans l'incertitude alors qu'il est si facile du contraire ? Certaines personnes appelleraient ça l'aventure, les surprises. Hermione jugeait avoir eut son compte pour toute une vie en matière d'aventure.

Voilà pourquoi, à la fin d'un dîner romantique longuement préparé à l'avance, Hermione répondit « non » à un Ronald Weasley écarlate qui venait de faire sa demande en mariage.

Alors que Hermione faisait son chignon devant la glace de sa salle de bain, jetant de brefs de regards par moment à son fer à repassé enchanté qui s'occupait de son chemisier, elle soupira. Elle connaissait Ron depuis si longtemps qu'elle savait que cette demande lui avait énormément coûté. Hermione était consciente de ses sentiments envers lui, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à sauter un si grand pas sans sa relation. Après tout, elle était jeune, et sa carrière professionnelle comptait beaucoup trop pour elle. Ses recherches si importantes ne pouvaient être mises en péril à cause de ses sentiments.

Hermione, elle aussi, se mentait à elle-même, mais ses interrogations mentales devrait en rester là. Ah, elle ressemblait à Draco Malefoy sur bien des points ! Il était déjà plus de la demi. Pour la première fois en un an, Hermione était en retard. Voilà déjà une des conséquences indésirables de ce mariage ! Alors qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures, elle s'imaginait mariée à Ron, habitant avec lui, se faisant retenir pour un dernier câlin matinal, la mettant immanquablement en retard… brrr !

Hermione transplana rapidement et eut un soupir de soulagement en inspectant sa montre : elle n'était pas arrivée en retard par rapport à l'horaire qu'elle s'était elle-même aménagée. Officiellement, elle ne commençait qu'à huit heure mais elle préférait nettement arriver à sept… Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-là au Ministère et personne dans le service où elle travaillait. Elle en profitait pour mettre en ordre certains dossiers et fichiers. Les personnes avec qui elle travaillait n'avait vraiment _aucune _idée de ce que les mots ordre et méthode voulaient dire !

Elle fit un détour au Service de Régulation des Animaux Magiques pour prendre un café -pour une raison mystérieuse et ignorée de tous, c'était à cet endroit qu'il était le mieux préparé- avant d'aller à son bureau. Elle en but une gorgée, ce qui la fit frémir de plaisir, et commença à ouvrir le courier. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de lettres anonymes aujourd'hui, la chance était avec elle. Hermione lança rapidement un sort d'Identification sur chacune des lettres. Si l'une de ces personnes était Harry, elle le saurait immédiatement grâce à ses empruntes qu'elle avait relevé sur certains de ses objets personnels.

Malheureusement, rien. Oh bien sûr, il était bien peu probable que Harry envoie une lettre où il écrit qu'il s'est aperçu quelque part dans la rue… mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Hermione au bout d'un an, commençait à désespérer… Elle avait fait diffuser son portrait dans toutes les villes avoisinant Londres à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres ainsi que dans tous les pays possibles, mais aucun résultat concluant. Harry semblait avoir totalement disparu -ou bien était-il mort, tout simplement, mais Hermione refusait cette possibilité.

Et pourtant… tout le monde ne la soutenait pas au sein du Ministère, loin de là. Plusieurs Ministres ou employés c'était plein du temps et de l'argent perdu par ce service. Pour eux, sorciers vivants et en bonne santé, la guerre était terminée et s'il n'y avait aucun résultat, c'était que Harry Potter était mort. Il fallait passer à autre chose, enfin ! Hermione n'était pas d'accord, et elle avait la chance d'avoir derrière elle le Ministre de la Magie. Quelle image de lui renverrait-il s'il arrêtait brutalement ses recherches ? Il aurait pu dire adieu à un prochain mandat vu qu'une bonne partie de la population magique espérait, bien qu'ayant peu d'espoir, à revoir Harry Potter saint et sauf.

Aucune des lettres que Hermione avait sous les yeux ne lui donna de nouvelles pistes : encore des canulars. Elle avait l'impression de n'être payé qu'à ça (c'est en tout cas ce que ricanait certains de ses « collègues » lorsqu'ils la croisait). Pourtant, Dieu savait le nombre de gendarmerie, de bar, d'hôpitaux et autres qu'elle avait fait en un an ! Hermione soupira et s'affala sur son siège tout en terminant son café. Elle sentait que cette journée serait mortellement ennuyeuse.

-Hermione ?

Celle-ci sursauta et leva les yeux vers la porte. Dans l'encadrement se tenait un jeune homme, petit et chétif aux cheveux blonds, tassé dans une robe de sorcier noire trop longue. Il n'était pas « officiellement » employé par le Ministère, mais, et Dieu seul le savait encore une fois, ce jeune homme avait un nombre incalculable d'agents à sa disposition. Si vous aviez besoin d'un renseignement et que vous aviez le bonheur de le connaître, vous pourriez être sûr d'avoir satisfaction… moyennant finance, bien sûr.

-Monsieur Marreau ? Que faites-vous là ?

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas croisé et généralement il venait plutôt en soirée.

-J'étais en affaire dans le coin… Je suis passé devant votre bureau et j'ai vu de la lumière. Je crois avoir un renseignement qui peut vous intéresser.

Hermione se leva et invita Marreau à entrer. Il était d'origine française mais avait vécut toute sa vie en Angleterre, d'où sont accent irréprochable. Il s'assit sur la chaise que lui indiquait Hermione et commença à parler. Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Après tant de mois de recherche… enfin une information fiable ?

-Alors, Monsieur Marreau, demanda rapidement Hermione ? Quelque chose de neuf ? Vous l'avez repéré ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas, répondit prudemment Marreau de sa petite voix. J'avais mis un homme sur une affaire… pas très importante, d'ailleurs… Pour cela qu'il était seul. C'était un bon agent que j'avais employé pour votre compte, il y a quelques mois, et il s'est souvenu de la personne que vous recherchiez… Qui l'ignore, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne releva pas et lui lança un regard qui l'engagea à poursuivre. Marreau toussota.

-Hum, oui, et en me faisant son rapport hier soir, il m'a rapporté ce détail… Un jeune garçon, mal habillé, les cheveux noirs, portant des lunettes… Il n'a pas bien vu, seulement de loin vous comprenez, mais il semblait avoir une cicatrice sur le front.

Le cœur de Hermione s'accéléra violemment. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Elle demanda précipitamment :

-Où était-ce ? Je vais m'y rendre immédiatement…

-C'est en territoire moldu… Près d'une ferme, j'ai noté l'adresse exact où il a été aperçu, la voici…

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin plié en deux avec soin. Hermione le prit, lu l'adresse, et enferma le bout de papier dans un tiroir qu'elle cela avec un sort inventé par elle-même : pour ouvrir le tiroir, sa baguette et sa voix étaient nécessaires. Il fallait être très prudent avec ce genre d'information. Et si jamais elles étaient vraies et qu'un Mangemort tombait dessus ? Ils n'avaient pas tous été capturé, certaines se cachaient… Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas fait voir en deux ans.

Alors que Marreau ne franchissait qu'à peine le seuil de la porte du bureau de Hermione, celle-ci transplana à l'endroit indiqué. Elle se trouva dans une petite ruelle sombre et lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle découvrit un petit village sinistre, presque désert. Elle avait la désagréable impression de revivre une scène d'un des romans qu'elle avait lu où l'héroïne ne s'en sortait malheureusement jamais vivante. Hermione frissonna et se dirigea vers l'unique bar qu'elle apercevait.

Lorsqu'elle entra par la porte ouverte, une vague de chaleur de sueur et de tabac froid la frappa de plein fouet. Hermione fit une grimace et inspecta les lieux. Si l'on enlevait les chandelles flottantes, les robes de sorciers et les divers objets d 'ascendances magique, on aurait dit une réplique parfaite du Chaudron Baveur. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était habillée d'une ravissante robe de sorcière bleue foncée qui n'avait absolument rien de moldu.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle aurait voulu plus assuré vers le barman et lui mit une photographie sous le nez. Le regard du vieil homme oscillait entre l'accoutrement pour le moins inhabituel de la jeune sorcière et le cliché. Hermione tapota quelques secondes des doigts sur le comptoir avant demander d'un ton exaspéré :

-Avez-vous vu ce jeune homme récemment ?

-Nan.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'affaira à ranger un verre si noir dans un placard que sa place aurait plutôt été dans la poubelle. Hermione, se retourna vivement et fit face à la dizaine d'homme qui la fixait. Ils reportèrent leur regard aussitôt en apercevant le regard sévère que leur lançait Hermione. Une fois, ils avaient eut une institutrice dans ce genre là. Que des mauvais souvenirs.

Hermione leur demanda rapidement la même chose qu'au barman à chacun d'eux mais aucun ne semblait enclin à vraiment coopérer, répondant simplement un « non » aussi élégant qu'un éléphant au milieu d'un magasin de porcelaine. Désespérée, Hermione sortit du pub. Il était trop tôt pour faire venir des hommes et s'il s'agissait encore d'une fausse piste, les pressions pour que son Service soit retiré s'accentueraient. Non, elle devait effectuer ses recherches seule jusqu'à avoir quelque chose de concluant.

Pendant une heure, Hermione coura dans tout le village, interrogeant toute personne qu'elle croisait. Elle lançait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, mais surtout discrètement, des sortilèges d'Identification, mais toujours rien. Hermione commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle aperçu quelque chose au loin sur la place du village. Un jeune homme assez grand. Il était mal habillé et avait de long et beau cheveux brun.

Le cœur de Hermione s'accéléra une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle courait bruyamment vers lui en appelant « Monsieur ! ». Le jeune garçon l'ignora et continua son chemin. Hermione arriva enfin à son hauteur et posa brutalement une main sur son épaule. Le garçon se retourna violemment. Au premier coup d'œil, Hermione vit que ce n'était pas Harry. Point de yeux verts. Point de cicatrice.

-Je peux vous aider, demanda le garçon d'une voix glaciale ?

Hermione, décontenancée et légèrement sous le choc, lui tendit néanmoins la photo. Le jeune homme hocha négativement la tête et poursuivit son chemin sans accorder un mot ou un regard supplémentaire à Hermione. Il disparut au prochain coin de rue.

Hermione s'autorisa un moment de répit en s'effondrant sur un banc. Elle passa une main sur son front et ses cheveux collant de sueur. Elle soupira et décida de rentrer au Ministère. Elle irait voir Marreau pour qu'il approfondisse cette source… Quel qu'en soit le prix, elle puiserait dans son compte en banque si c'était nécessaire.

Depuis plus d'un an, Hermione Granger cherchait par tous les moyens à retrouver Harry Potter. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait faillit attraper Tom Jedusor.

…

Pansy Parkinson était étendue sur son lit, sur le dos, fixant son plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Il était encore tôt et son mari dormait profondément à côté d'elle. Pansy était songeuse. Elle repensait à la dispute qu'ils avaient eut la veille. Était-elle vraiment close ? Le soucis était-il réglé ? C'est ce que Pansy avait cherché à montrer mais elle était loin d'en être convaincue. Elle avait ses raisons, après tout ! Pourquoi Draco possédait-il une photo de Potter alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours détestés ?

Il lui avait donné une explication, bien sûr… plausible de surcroît. A un certain degré… Pansy ignorait que Draco soit sentimental au point de conservé la photographie qu'un ancien Gryffondor possédait sur le champ de bataille… Après tout, elle n'y était pas. Elle était restée au front pour aider à soigner les blessés. Toutes les personnes encore vivantes qui s'étaient battus lors de la bataille finale s'était accordés sur le fait que c'était vraiment horrible… qu'il fallait l'avoir vécu pour l'imaginer…

Pansy se rappela de divers éléments qu'elle avait lu dans la presse… par exemple, il serait impossible de construire ou planter quoi que ce soit sur le terrain où cela avait eut lieu… quel genre de magie pouvait empêcher l'instauration de ce qui fait notre existence, la vie ? Pansy frissonna, connaissant parfaitement la réponse. Elle décida de ne plus y penser et de réveiller son mari, comme tous les jours de la même manière.

Alors que Draco soufflait sur son café trop chaud à la table du petit-déjeuner, Pansy le regardait fixement. Devait-elle lui parler de ce qui la taraudait ou devait-elle laisser couler ? Des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres… Il fallait mieux avoir des réponses franches plutôt que de s'imaginer le pire. Ignorer la vérité est souvent pire que de la connaître…

-Dis-moi, chéri…

-Hum ?

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur sans cesser de fixer son café.

-Heu, tu sais, par rapport à hier… notre dispute, je voulais savoir ce que tu as fais de la photo…

Draco s'arrêta net de souffler et posa un regard glacial sur Pansy. Il répondit d'une voix neutre :

-Je l'ai détruite, bien sûr.

-Ah, murmura Pansy en fixant son mari d'un regard perçant, mais pourtant tu m'avais dis…

-J'étais choqué à la fin de la guerre, j'ai pris cette photo dans un élan de sentimentalité, c'est tout. Elle ne représente rien pour moi.

Il termina sa phrase en buvant une gorgée de café bruyamment. Pansy continua de river son regard sur son mari avant d'avoir un imperceptible soupir. Oui, elle croyait son mari. Elle se leva joyeusement, déposa son assiette dans l'évier et embrassa rapidement Draco. Celui-ci regarda sa femme partir vers leur chambre d'un air interloqué.

-Au fait, cria-t-il en ajustant sa cravate dans le miroir du hall d'entrée, j'ai rendez-vous avec ton peintre tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi, demanda Pansy en passant la tête à travers le seuil de la porte ?

-Je sais pas trop, il a été assez évasif. Une histoire de couleur, quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas ton tableau devrait être bientôt prêt.

-C'est formidable !

Avec ses histoires de jalousies, Pansy en avait presque oublié son mystérieux artiste (ainsi que son journaliste anonyme). La jeune femme, beaucoup plus heureuse que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer en se levant ce matin, alla au travail le sourire aux lèvres.

…

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Draco était dans l'atelier de Honoré, assis nonchalamment sur un tabouret, regardant la pénombre qui lui faisait face. Draco s'ennuyait ferme, et chaque minute qui passait énervait un peu plus Honoré. Il ne trouvait pas ! Oh bien sûr, cette demi-heure n'avait pas été complètement inutile… Il avait plus accentué quelques parties du corps, telles que ses sourcils ou bien ses lèvres… et avait suffisamment imaginé ses muscles à travers sa chemise pour nourrir ses fantasmes…

Draco gigota sur sa chaise, fit une grimace, soupira, et demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

-Alors ? D'où venez-vous ?

Honoré fut tellement pris au dépourvu par la question qui avait été postée d'une voix forte que son crayon dérapa sur sa feuille. Avec un sourire pincé, il effaça son erreur et répondit :

-Je ne préfère pas parler.

-Pourquoi, continua Draco d'un ton joyeux ? C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit que pour trouver la position ou je ne sais quoi d'intéressant, il fallait bouger, changer de place sans arrêt. Alors discuter de choses et d'autres ne peut rien faire de mal ! Et puis, je m'ennuie à mourir. Vous pensez en avoir encore pour longtemps ?

-Sincèrement, oui, répondit glacialement Honoré. Mais je suppose que vous avez raison, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Je vous parlerai si vous aussi vous le faites…

-Très bien, alors je commence.

Pendant un bon moment, Draco parla de lui, de son enfance et ses origines, de ses parents, ses amis, de ce en quoi il croyait, tout cela sans évoquer la magie bien sûr. Il discuta de son travail, de ses passions, de ce qu'il détestait. Honoré, tout en fixant ses yeux, à la recherche du moment où il trouverait enfin la bonne couleur, remarqua néanmoins qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de sa femme. D'un ton le plus neutre possible, il demanda :

-Et votre femme, Pansy Malefoy ? Vous l'avez connue pendant vos études aussi ?

-Ah, heu, oui, bafouilla Draco légèrement déboussolé. Je dois vous avouer qu'au début, je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment… elle était assez superficielle, au lycée, précisa Draco, comme s'il ne passait pas une heure chaque jour dans la salle de bain. Mais après la guerre, je dois avouer, j'ai pensé que c'était ce qu'il me fallait…

-La guerre ? répéta Honoré d'un ton intrigué.

Draco faillit plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche mais se ravisa. _Merde ! La boulette !_

-Ah, j'ai dis la guerre ? Ma langue à du fourcher, je voulais dire la mer. Je ne vous ai pas raconté? J'ai passé six mois en bateau… Mon père qui voulait me forger le caractère, ça a vraiment été une dure épreuve… Enfin, vous ne voulez sûrement pas entendre parler de ça, murmura Draco qui improvisait au fur et à mesure. Et vous, alors ! Parlez-moi un peu de vous !

Il y eut un silence.

-Je viens d'un petit village près de Londres, répondit Honoré d'une voix prudente. J'ai été recueillis par la personne la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais rencontré et elle ma fait découvrir l'Art… Je suis venu à Londres pour être au cœur de l'actualité artistique et poursuivre mon travail… Je voudrais être connu un jour, mais pas maintenant… pas encore.

Un nouveau silence. Draco digéra mentalement les informations qu'il venait d'acquérir. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait !

-Recueilli ? Vous vous êtes enfuis de chez vous ?

Honoré ricana et répondit simplement :

-Probablement.

Draco ne releva pas et fronça les sourcils, oubliant que le peintre pouvait le voir. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne détachait pas son regard du jeune blond une seule seconde… Il aimait se perdre dans ses yeux.

-Alors, dit Draco d'un ton jovial, désireux de changer de sujet, comment me trouvez-vous ?

Une nouvelle fois, le crayon de Honoré dérapa sur son cahier mais cette fois, trop profondément pour qu'il puisse gommer. Il ragea et bafouilla quelques mots inaudibles.

-Vous ais-je choqué, demanda Draco en souriant largement ?

-Non, répondit Honoré d'un ton sans réplique un peu trop précipitamment, c'est juste que… je ne vois pas en quoi…

-Ne vous méprenez pas, l'interrompit Draco sans pouvoir se retenir, je veux juste votre avis en tant qu'artiste… Oui, vous devez bien avoir des critères, non ? Les canons de la beauté où je ne sais quoi ?

Il avait dit cela comme s'il avait eut le besoin de se justifier.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Honoré en réfléchissant. Déjà le canon de la beauté ne s'applique habituellement qu'aux femmes vu qu'il y a un siècle encore elles étaient exclusivement peintes, généralement et maintenant que nous sommes dans l'art abstrait, il est difficile de prédéfinir des critères…

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, remarqua judicieusement Draco, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Et bien, murmura Honoré d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée, le crayon suspendu au dessus de son dessin, je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un que l'on peu qualifié de relativement beau.

-Seulement relativement, releva Draco avec une mine boudeuse ?

-Il est certain que vous êtes bien au dessus de la moyenne, vous avez une musculature importante mais pas excessive, une couleur de cheveux pas banale, un visage aux traits harmonieux et des yeux plutôt intriguants…

-Vous m'avez l'air de vous y connaître, marmonna Draco comme pour lui-même.

-C'est mon travail.

-Dites-moi, enchaîna Draco, pourquoi ne peignez-vous que des hommes, et pas des femmes ?

Le peu d'enthousiasme qu'avait ressenti Honoré s'évanouit presque aussitôt. C'est d'une voix grognonne, après un long silence que Draco ne brisa pas, qu'il répondit :

-Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec les femmes. Les hommes… m'inspirent plus. Le corps féminin ne met plait pas tellement…

-Vous êtes homosexuel alors ?

Honoré fut choqué par le ton à la fois agressif et désireux d'entre une réponse de son modèle.

-Si c'est comme ça que vous voulez l'exprimer, répondit Honoré avec colère.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire un pas en arrière. Il fit mine de se lever mais se retint a temps. Il murmura d'une voix douce :

-Je vous pris de m'excuser, ma femme… nous avons quelques problèmes, elle me fait des scènes de jalousie autour d'un homme qui est mort depuis déjà deux ans…

-Je comprends.

Le silence se fit, seulement entrecoupé par les grattements de papier qu'effectuait Honoré avec son crayon. Il semblait danser sur la feuille, comme animer d'une vie propre…

-Cela m'attristerait qu'on en reste là, dit Draco au bout d'un moment.

Honoré, imperturbable dans son travail, ne répondit rien.

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous montrer, demanda Draco ?

-Je vous l'ai dis, je suis défiguré…

-Ne soyez pas grotesque, je suis sûr…

De rage, Honoré jeta son crayon au sol. Il alla rouler à quelques mètres de lui. Quand comprendraient-ils donc qu'il ne voulait _pas _se montrer ? Draco sentit la colère du peintre qui était palpable dans l'air. Il allait se répandre en excuses lorsqu'il entendit un raclement de chaise. Honoré se leva et se dirigea vers son crayon. Il passa rapidement sous un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers une fenêtre. Bien trop vite pour que Draco ne puisse apercevoir son visage… mais il remarqua quelque chose… une masse de cheveux noirs, emmêlés… ainsi qu'un éclat de lumière verte qui l'éblouis presque, l'espace d'une demi seconde… Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il pâlit dangereusement alors que Honoré retravaillait son dessin. Le cerveau du jeune blond fonctionnaire à toute allure, imaginant les scénarios les plus improbables. Il se mit à transpirer, bien que sa chemise soit légère et entrouverte. Avait-il rêvé ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ?

-Avant d'arriver chez la dame qui vous a recueilli, murmura Draco d'une voix blanche en fixant le sol d'un air ahuri, d'où veniez-vous ? Vous ne me l'avez pas dit…

-Franchement, Monsieur Malefoy, répondit Honoré sans lever les yeux, de son œuvre, je ne vois pas en quoi…

-Répondez, s'il vous plait…

Le ton avait été suppliant, implorant. Honoré releva vivement la tête et plongea immédiatement ses yeux dans les siens… Il semblait envoûté et une envie irrésistible de lui parler, de se confier, de dire la vérité s'empara de lui…

-Je ne sais pas, Guenièvre s'est occupé de moi… je n'ai aucun souvenir…

Draco se leva brutalement, renversant son tabouret. Il fixait les ténèbres devant lui, à la recherche d'un moindre signe. Il s'approcha lentement. Honoré ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son regard, il était littéralement envoûté… Il y lisait tant de choses…

-Vous voulez dire, murmura Draco tout en s'approchant toujours très lentement, que vous n'avez aucune idée de vos origines, de qui sont vos parents, vos amis… ?

-Non, répondit simplement Honoré, sans remarquer que Draco serait bientôt assez proche pour le voir.

-Et vous me dites que tout ça remonte à…?

-Deux ans.

Draco marchait calmement mais avait accéléré… ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter… il arrivait à deviner une silhouette dans le noir… une tête, un torse… Draco se rapprocha, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du peintre. Honoré le fixait toujours, il n'était pas conscient de ce qui arrivait, il savait seulement qu'il était sur le point de comprendre, de trouver quelque chose d'essentiel… Enfin, ces prunelles à la fois grises et bleues, reflétant tant de couleurs, se dévoilaient à lui.

C'est la voix tremblante, qui menaçait de se briser au moindre instant, une main blanche et hésitante tendue vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs que Draco murmura :

-Harry… ?


End file.
